Pain in the Neck
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Si tu te retrouves face à un vampire vulnérable,assoiffé et sexy en diable qui te demande de l'aide:ENFUIS-TOI!Sauf que Draco a besoin d'argent et se retrouve donc à abriter Harry Potter.C'est ainsi qu'il se voit briser de plus en plus de règles;en particulier celles sur la nudité avec les dangereux vampires bruns sauvages aux yeux trop verts.
1. Chapter 1

Ouiii je saiiiis, il ne faudrait pas que je commence une fic alors que _Le Poison d'Irya_ et _Mortellement Vivant_ ne sont pas terminées… mais j'y peux rien, mes doigts ont couru tout seul sur le clavier ! _J'étais possédée_ !Et bonne à enfermer, oui je sais…

Enfin bref, malgré les « bouuuuuh » collectifs dus à mes retards, je vous présente mon nouveau bébé : **Pain in The Neck** (je me suis trop marrée à trouver le titre, mais j'hésite encore avec **You Suck !**).

Au début je voulais la faire avec Sebastian et Ciel, et puis l'appel d'un POV Draco m'a conquise. J'avais toujours fait un Draco dominateur, mais cette fois, c'est l'inverse ! Harry remporté le rôle du grand et ténébreux vampire transpirant la force et la sexualité sauvage (miaaaam !). Et j'aime beaucoup mon Draco, il est drôle, insupportable, gaffeur, irrésistible, loyal, irritable et déjanté ! (Enfin, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit comme ça haha)

J'espère que leur personnalité vous plaira !

Au fait! **Je cherche une âme charitable qui pourrait me fournir une jolie image VampDrarry!** En attendant j'en mets une que j'ai trouvée sur le site de chouette-e sur deviant art! :D

* * *

**Titre : **_Pain In The Neck_ … j'hésite à le changer pour _You Suck !_ Vous préférez lequel ?

**Couple : **Drarry évidemment ! Et Ron/Hermione pour le moment, il y aura peut-être d'autres pairings mais je n'en parle pas tout de suite et j'hésite encore pour quelques uns.

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Si tu te trouves en face d'un vampire vulnérable, assoiffé et beau comme un dieu qui te demande de l'aide… _enfuis-toi _! Si seulement Draco Malfoy avait écouté ce conseil…Draco voit sa petite vie tranquille bouleversée le jour où il se retrouve devant le sexy vampire Harry Potter, empoisonné à demi nu sur le sol de sa cuisine. Surtout que maintenant Potter lui demande asile le temps qu'il découvre celui qui le veut définitivement mort. Impérieux, moqueur et ensorceleur, ce Potter n'a pas l'air de comprendre la différence entre « hébergeur » et « serviteur ». Mais Draco a besoin d'argent, c'est ainsi qu'il se voit briser de plus en plus de règles…en particulier celles sur la nudité et l'horizontalité avec les dangereux vampires bruns sauvages. UA, VampHarry, Draco POV, Humour/Romance et Lemon.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling (sérieusement, y a-t-il UNE SEULE PERSONNE DE CE SITE qui ne sache pas ça ?) et l'univers m'est venu à l'esprit en lisant _The Care and Feeding of Stray Vampires_ de Molly Harper.

**Warnings :** C'est un UA, un Univers Alternatif. Fic inspirée par _The Care and Feeding of Stray Vampires_ de Molly Harper. Vampire fic, Humour, Romance, Draco POV.

* * *

**Pain In The Neck**

Chapitre 1 : Approach with caution.

Si tu te trouves en face d'un vampire vulnérable, assoiffé et beau comme un dieu qui te demande de l'aide… _enfuis-toi _!

* * *

_Comment, mais _comment_ en suis-je arrivé là ? _

Okay, je ne suis pas forcément ce qu'on peut appeler un « saint » : je ne fais pas de bénévolat, je ne donne pas mon argent aux mendiants, j'aime me moquer des gens, rabaisser ceux qui le méritent (non parce que vraiment, y'en a qui le demande c'est pas possible autrement) et j'ai quelque tendance mythomane, mais je ne suis pas « méchant » non plus ! Je ne noie pas les chiots, je n'ai jamais tué personne, je ne fais pas de croche-pieds aux grands-mères, je n'ai jamais jeter des déchets dans la rue ou craché par terre (parce que c'est juste…_dégoûtant _!), bon dieu mon pêché le plus grave est d'avoir volé un carambar quand j'avais 9ans! A 21ans je suis diplômé en botanique et en train d'écrire mon second bouquin. Oui parce que je suis écrivain, et même si c'est suicidaire comme choix de carrière, ce n'est pas un crime ! Alors comment, je me répète, comment je suis arrivé _là _?

« Là », étant la maison d'un dénommé Harry Potter et plus particulièrement dans sa cuisine, debout à côté du frigo ouvert pour illuminer la pièce… et le corps inanimé étalé sur le carrelage glacé.

« Inanimé » comme dans « évanoui », pas comme dans « mort » puisque, eh bien, mort, il l'est déjà. Duh. Vampire et tout.

_Bref_.

Que je vous explique un peu le _contexte_.

Rencontrer des vampires est une des conséquences du Grand Eclatement de 1999. Vous connaissez la série True Blood ? Eh bien c'est le même genre. En 1999 les vampires ont décidé de faire leur grand coming-out et de vivre au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. Et maintenant, c'est coexistence des humains et des vampires… mais sans diaboliquement-sexy-magnifique-miam-miam Alexander Skarsgard, malheureusement. Ça aurait été trop beau.

Après 15ans, les relations humains-vampires au grand jour se sont nettement améliorées. Au début, ce n'était pas terrible. Tous les humains ont jeté leur Twilight et leur idées romantiques du vampire niais et torturé par sa condition. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qui est éloigné d'un caractère vampirique, c'est Edward Cullen. Bon, je suis un peu radical, les vampires ne sont pas si différents que nous, ils sont capables du pire comme du meilleur, comme les humains. Et malgré ce que la plupart des évangélistes à la télévision (non, je ne plaisante pas…) nous sermonnent, je suis persuadé qu'ils ont bien une âme. Le problème est que les pires aspects d'une personne ont la fâcheuse tendance de ressortir lorsque des règles de bases comme « ne pas mordre ou utiliser les gens comme de la nourriture » ne s'appliquent plus… aller savoir pourquoi. En gros, si vous étiez un enfoiré dans votre vie d'origine, vous serez un ENORME enfoiré dans votre non-vie. Si vous étiez une sorte de bon samaritain…non, vous ne deviendrez pas un saint, faut pas pousser quand même. En fait vous serez toujours le même, pas de gros changement à part votre régime alimentaire douteux et vos crèmes de peau sans vitamine D. Ça donne envie hein ?

Il y a beaucoup d'hippie dégénérés qui clament haut et fort leur amour pour les vampires « Peace, Love and Suck » qu'ils disent….ben voyons. Et on me jette la pierre parce que je me paie leur tête. Soyons réaliste. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les vampires…tant qu'ils ne m'attaquent pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours une bombe d'argent anti-vampire sur moi. Les vampires sont allergiques à deux choses : le soleil et l'argent. Avoir du soleil en spray peut se révéler un peu compliquer à trouver, alors j'ai opté pour l'argent. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

_Vigilance constante ! _

Tout ce que cette journée m'aspirait c'était écrire un ou deux chapitres, boire du thé assam (que j'ai acheté la veille), et dévorer le roman d'amour que j'ai déguisé derrière la couverture des _Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_. Si Blaise voyait le gladiateur au torse nu musculeux et au regard de braise de la couverture, il me charrierait à n'en plus finir…en _public_, évidemment.

Qui est Blaise ? Le plus sadique, énervant, fourre-son-nez-partout, manipulateur étudiant en droit que la Terre n'est jamais porté.

Bon, c'est aussi accessoirement mon meilleur ami et mon colocataire mais je ne m'étalerai pas sur ces excès de folie passagère.

Je m'égare. J'étais en train de vous raconter comment j'avais atterri dans la cuisine d'Harry Potter… Pour cela il faut que vous fassiez la connaissance d'Hermione Granger. Hermione est une vampiresse de…200 ans ? 300 ? (Aller lui demander son âge si vous osez !) Et c'est mon éditrice et amie. Une amie en voyage d'anniversaire de mariage en ce moment même. 148 ans de mariage, excusez du peu. Et moi qui ne tient pas plus de quelques mois…

Son mari ?…Oh seigneur ne me parlez pas de ce bouseux. Ronald Weasley. Ou Weas-moche pour les intimes. Une espèce de belette rousse aussi grand qu'il est gauche, avec un air de martyr débile collé 24heures sur 24 sur un visage bouffé de tâches de rousseur. On a l'impression que le lapin de pâque lui a éternué à la gueule alors qu'il mangeait sa carotte transgénique fétiche.

Une _horreur_ le mec.

Encore plus con qu'il est laid (et c'est pas peu dire !).

Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

Enfin bref, étant en voyage avec l'autre Weas-moche, Hermione m'a demandé de lui rendre un service.

Eh bien je peux vous assurer que j'ai retenu ma leçon, moi qui m'étais dis que j'allais faire ma B.A. de l'année…je ne rendrai plus _jamais_ service à personne. Vivant ou mort !

Elle m'a dit que son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, allait séjourner dans notre chère petite ville d'Hogsmeade pendant quelques semaines pour affaire. Etant lui aussi vampire, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apporter du sang et quelques affaires qu'Hermione m'a demandé de lui transmettre (il y a deux cartons remplis de dossiers) pendant la journée, pour que ce soir il ait tout ce qu'il faut pour commencer à travailler. Et bien sûr Hermione avait besoin de « quelqu'un de confiance », elle ne voulait pas « laisser les cartons au soin de n'importe quel humain », il n'y avait que ma « génialissime personne qui pouvait faire l'agent de liaison » sans qu'elle n'ait à s'inquiéter, blablabla… Et je me suis fait avoir ! _Oh faiblesse et flatterie…_

Bon, ça n'a pas été gratuit pour elle évidemment, il ne faut pas pousser non plus, je suis Draco Malfoy que diable ! J'ai donc gagné une prime pour mon premier bouquin et un délai pour l'écriture de mon deuxième. Mais honnêtement, en ce moment précis, j'échangerai tout ça volontiers pour un retour en arrière où je regarderai Hermione dans les yeux en lui lançant un magnifique et charismatique « NOOOOON », avant de m'enfuir en courant en cancanant comme un canard.

Avec élégance et charme. Bien sûr… _Malfoy oblige_.

Vous comprenez mieux ? Bien. Alors continuons.

En entrant dans la maison d'Harry Potter ma première pensée fut pour son horrible sens du design. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'avait pas dépensé un centime pour la décoration : tout était beige, minimaliste, vide de chaleur, _a-ffreux_. La maison était plongée dans les ténèbres, ce qui était à prévoir avec les voyants antisolaires en métal collés aux fenêtres. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun meuble dans le salon, pas de table de salle à manger, pas d'objets d'art, de décoration ou de photo contre les murs taupes.

Franchement la maison apparaissait à peine habitée, et même pour un mort, c'était abusé.

Slalomant entre des cartons de déménagement encore pleins, je m'avançais dans la cuisine où il avait été décidé que je laisserai les deux cartons (probablement pour ne pas les mélanger avec tous les autres qui étaient en bordel dans toute la maison). Je n'avais allumé la lumière qu'à l'entrée, de peur de réveiller le vampire à l'étage avec un trop plein de luminosité. Je ne voulais pas mettre un vampire inconnu et épuisé par son voyage, en rogne. Il avait beau être un ami d'Hermione, quand on voyait son époux, je préférai me méfier de ses fréquentations.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon pied butta contre un obstacle par terre.

-Morbleu ! Glapis-je avant de m'exploser face contre terre dans un déluge de dossier échappés des cartons.

Ai-je mentionné qu'il m'arrivait de jurer comme un vieux de temps en temps ? Au début j'avais commencé pour rigoler, comme ça, pour irriter Blaise. Et puis j'ai vu que d'irrité, il passait à énervé, puis à en colère, puis à rageur, puis à hystérique… les vieux jurons à la mords-moi-le-nœud sont définitivement restés lorsque j'ai vu à quel point ils faisaient tourner mon cher ami en bourrique. (Incérez un rire de méchant à la Wall Disney). Et l'habitude était restée. Même avec mon visage fracassé contre le carrelage froid.

-Bigre, marmonnai-je en me massant mon menton endolori alors que je me relevai.

Je fis courir ma langue sur mes dents pour vérifier qu'aucune n'était tombée ou désossée. Heureusement pour Hermione (qui aurait payé PLEIN POT mon dentiste), elles n'avaient rien.

Sur quoi avais-je bien pu butter ? Je cherchai le frigo à tâtons, la lumière de l'entrée n'éclairant pas suffisamment jusqu'ici, et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Voilà donc où j'en suis. Et comme je le disais auparavant, je ne rendrai _plus jamais_ de service à qui que ce soit! Parce que malgré mes habitudes de drama queen et mes tendances pseudo-mythomanes à l'exagération... Ce moment a _réellement_ bouleversé toute mon existence.

* * *

La panique monta en moi aussi vite que mon cri s'échappa de ma bouche.

Son torse nu était délicieusement sculpté, ses longs membres tendus par d'épais muscles. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, épais et en bataille à la je-viens-d 'avoir-la-meilleure-baise-de-toute-ma-vie…ou du genre « un _peigne _? C'est quoi ça ? Jamais entendu parlé. »

Son visage aurait été magnifique s'il n'avait pas été couvert de sang séché. Un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres généreuses légèrement courbées. Il ressemblait au gladiateur grec de ma couverture qui me faisait hurler au fantasme.

Enfin sauf que mon gladiateur était couvert de poussière et de sueur, pas de sang.

Beurk.

Un sachet de sang A positif jonchait le sol, à moitié vide. Voilà qui expliquait le sang séché. Etait-il en train de boire avant qu'il ne…s'évanouisse ?

Les vampires ne s'évanouissent pas. Et la plupart d'entre eux peuvent sentir à quel moment ils devaient se cacher avant que le soleil ne pointe le bout de son nez (ce qui les jetait immédiatement dans une extrême fatigue). Ils ne se faisaient pas surprendre par l'aube, et ne s'évanouissaient pas de la sorte même si c'était le cas. Mais, merdaille, que se passait-il ici?

Les mains tremblantes, je fouillais les poches de ma veste pour trouver mon portable. Il fallait que j'appelle Hermione. Elle saurait quoi faire. Peut-être était-ce dans les habitudes de ce Harry Potter de faire le (re)mort à moitié nu sur le sol de sa cuisine, couvert de sang. Après tout il y a des gens bizarres partout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est… _AAAARRGGH IL A BOUGÉ !_

Je me plaquais contre le comptoir sous la surprise, mon souffle erratique et le cœur battant dans mes oreilles. Le vampire avait en effet eu un spasme dans la jambe, comme s'il avait essayé de se relever mais que l'effort lui avait couté toute son énergie.

Tout doucement, le cœur battant toujours la chamade et la panique suintant de tout mon corps, je m'approchai du vampire. Si sa jambe avait bougé, peut-être s'était-il réveillé ?

… Ça sera une fois chez moi, alors que je repenserai à ce moment précis, que je me dirai : « Non mais vraiment Draco, _vraiment _? un vampire a l'air blessé, potentiellement dangereux, probablement affamé, et inconnu est affalé devant toi, et au lieu de courir à toutes jambes comme tout individu _sensé_, toi, tu approches ta main pour _toucher_ son visage ? VRAIMENT ? »

Et je me proclame intelligent. Ha !

Je tendis la main pour repousser les mèches sombres cachant ses yeux peut-être ouverts.

-Hmmm, allo ? (Pas de réponse, il ne devait pas avoir de réseau.) Y'a quelqu'un ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Appelai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Une main puissante se referma autour de mon poignet. J'ai honte d'avouer que j'ai crié comme une petite fille. Une petite fille sous amphét' qui vient de tomber nez à nez avec le terrible monstre sous son lit. J'entendis le son révélateur des crocs qu'on libère (le même qu'un sabre fait quand il est libéré de son fourreau) et je fus pris d'une panique hystérique, piaffant et luttant contre l'implacable étau. Un bras de fer s'ensuivi pour gagner le contrôle du bras qui entraînait inexorablement mon poignet à ses lèvres gercées et couvertes de sang. Il essaya de se précipiter sur moi, mais l'effort lui couta, et sa tête retomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Avec ma main planant précairement au-dessus de sa bouche grande ouverte et de toute évidence affamée, je fis la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit…

Non, ce n'était pas une super prise de Ninja digne de Naruto, ni un sermon à la Hermione, ni quoi que ce soit de classe ou digne d'être raconté dans un dîner entre amis…

Je lui mis un doigt dans l'œil. _Vicieusement_, avec toute mon énergie et la force de mes derniers espoirs qui s'accrochaient à l'idée de mon sang restant dans _mes_ veines.

Pas glorieux-glorieux, je sais. J'étais désespéré, alors chut !

-Aïe, dit-il mollement, localisant difficilement la douleur alors que je lui refourrais mon doigt dans l'œil pour faire bonne mesure.

_Ah ! Prends-toi ça suceur de sang ! On ne s'attaque pas à Draco Malfoy impunément ! _Fanfaronnais-je intérieurement alors que je m'apprêtais à réitérer mon geste.

Je me stoppais quand je plongeais le regard dans son autre œil, qu'il venait d'ouvrir, ses longs cils noirs ondulant sous le mouvement. Vert. Ses yeux étaient les plus verts que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils étaient profonds, une couleur riche et imposante, hypnotique. Son iris noir les faisait ressortir encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Aïe! Répéta-t-il avec indignation, comme si la sensation de mon doigt dans son œil venait juste de percer son état catatonique.

_Bien fait pour toi trou d'uc !_

Je profitais de sa distraction pour tirer mon bras d'un grand coup. Il me relâcha et je plaquais mon poignet contre mon cœur, qui battait la chamade à travers le tissu de ma chemise, alors que je me reculais vers le frigo. Je pris rapidement un autre sachet de sang, l'ouvrait et le positionnait prudemment au-dessus de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Mieux valait le sachet que mon poignet, merci bien. Il secoua difficilement la tête, la respiration sifflante.

-Mauvais…sang, chuchota-t-il.

Je vérifiais la date de péremption avant de lui retendre le sachet.

-Non, c'est bon, il est valable encore deux semaines.

Ses lèvres sèches craquelèrent alors qu'elles formaient les mots :

-Empoisonné…_crétin_.

-Oh. Ok…_abruti_, répliquai-je.

Une lueur d'amusement illumina ses traits pendant un court instant.

-Besoin sang frais, murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Ouais bah compte pas sur moi, cinglai-je en me reculant, je ne fais pas ce genre de truc.

-Alors tu mourras, grommela-t-il.

J'eus beau essayer de me mordre les lèvres pour me retenir, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

-Ouuuh, j'ai peur, persifflai-je.

Son regard semblait ne pas arriver à choisir entre l'indignation, la surprise, la colère, ou la promesse d'une vicieuse vengeance.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Attends, bouge pas! Lançais-je par-dessus mon épaule me redressant pour me diriger vers ma voiture à toute vitesse.

Je l'entendis renifler hautainement comme s'il voulait me dire « Et où veux-tu que j'aille dans cet état ? Crétin. ». Je fis bien attention de fermer la porte derrière moi pour ne pas laisser les rayons de soleil entrer dans la maison. Ça aurait été con de le tuer de cette manière, et Hermione ne m'aurait jamais pardonné.

Et j'avais _besoin_ de cette prime. Le métier d'écrivain ne paye pas des masses voyez-vous.

J'avais un carton de faux type O dans le coffre, ils étaient destinés à Hermione à l'origine mais j'avais oublié de lui donner avant qu'elle ne parte. Je saisis trois bouteilles et me dépêchai de retourner dans la maison.

Hélas, ce n'est qu'_après_ qu'il me vint à l'esprit que j'aurais dû sortir mes clefs, sauter dans ma voiture et appuyer sur le champignon en grillant tous les feux rouges pour me précipiter à l'abri chez moi.

Mais _nooon_, ma conscience, qui me boude depuis des lustres, avait choisi ce jour-là en particulier pour faire son grand retour ! Ben voyons !

M'agenouillant à côté du vampire déchu (… quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ressemble à un ange sculpté dans les cathédrales même avec les lèvres gercées et du sang sur la gueule!), j'ouvrai la première bouteille et lui présentai.

-Je suis certain qu'il est sain, je viens de l'acheter. La bouteille n'était pas ouverte.

Il lança un regard méfiant à la bouteille mais la saisit quand même.

-Et merci c'est pour les chiens ? Grognai-je.

Il m'ignora. L'enfoiré. Il était bien trop occupé à avaler goulument le liquide rouge. Il grimaça à la température fraîche du faux sang. Les vampires le préféraient chaud, à la température du corps humain. Pendant ce temps, j'ouvrai les deux autres bouteilles et les mettais au micro-onde pour les réchauffer. Je laissais même tomber deux pièces dans chacune des bouteilles pour leur donner un goût cuivré authentique.

A la fin de la journée j'allais me remettre la médaille du Bon Samaritain.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à ma plus grande surprise, se forçant à se mettre en une position assise, alors que l'effort l'exténua clairement.

Il s'adossa, il était d'une pâleur extrême. Enfin…plus qu'un vampire normal quoi.

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu chez moi ?

_Il se fout de moi ?_

-Hmm… Draco Malfoy, l'ami d'Hermione ? Elle m'a demandé de te passer des documents puisqu'elle est en voyage avec Weas-moche.

-Weas-moche ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui, soupirai-je en secouant la tête, tu sais l'espèce de belette rousse qui lui sert d'époux ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de rire avec incrédulité. Rire qui se termina en quinte de toux.

-Alors c'est toi, « la fouine » ?

Je grinçai des dents à l'entente du surnom débile que la belette m'avait donné, tout ça parce que j'étais d'une curiosité maladive et que j'aimais « fouiner » partout !

-Malheureusement pour lui, sifflais-je, Weas-moche souffre d'un manque d'imagination affligeante. Un surnom plus approprié aurait été le bienvenu, comme « Votre Altesse », ou « Maître », mais ça aurait été trop demandé à un tel esprit inférieur.

Au fur et à mesure de mon discours, le vampire me regardait comme s'il me poussait une deuxième tête, il semblait d'ailleurs partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'envie d'exploser de rire, et puis l'indignation pour son ami se peint sur son visage. _Pfeu_.

-Bien, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je te laisse les cartons et je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, dis-je en commençant à le contourner.

-Stop, me commanda-t-il, sa voix perdant sa sonorité rauque maladive alors qu'il se relevait.

Je me figeais sur place, refusant de me dévisser le cou pour le regarder (diantre ! Mais c'est qu'il est grand le gladiateur !), me contentant de l'observer à travers mes cils baissés. Son visage était plus « vivant », moins hagard. Il semblait prendre de la force au fur et à mesure de ses gorgées de sang.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Moi? Et comment pourrais-je _t'aider _? Demandai-je, incrédule.

-Tu m'as déjà aidé.

Pendant qu'il parlait je percevais une fine trace d'accent, une caresse de la langue qui paraissait… ancienne. Anglais, assurément, mais un très vieil anglais. Quel âge avait-il ? Ça ne servait à rien de lui poser la question puisque la plupart des vamps n'aimaient pas parler de leur passé. J'ignorais l'accent sexy et son effet décadent sur mon rythme cardiaque.

-Et maintenant j'ai besoin que tu m'héberges. Hermione m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance.

C'était à mon tour de le regarder comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-Et pourquoi, je te prie, ramènerai-je un vampire instable et affamé chez moi ? Ais-je l'air particulièrement stupide ? Ah non je sais, c'est parce que je suis blond c'est ça ? (Je secouai la tête, affligé.) Navré de te décevoir, mais malgré la couleur pétasse, je suis _extrêmement_ intelligent et…

-Modeste, me coupa-t-il l'air de rien en buvant une autre gorgée.

Je le fusillais du regard puis repris :

-Et je tiens à la vie. Alors pas question de te ramener où que ce soit, à part dans ton lit si tu demandes trèèèèès gentiment.

Il renifla avec dédain.

-Si tu n'es pas stupide alors tu vas vite comprendre que ça vaut mieux pour toi de m'emmener avec toi. Je sais déjà où tu vis. Pendant que tu courrais à ta voiture, j'ai regardé dans ton portefeuille et j'ai mémorisé les informations de ton permis de conduire. Imagine comme je serais _irrité_ et _motivé_ de te retrouver et de récompenser ta _gentillesse_, une fois que je me sentirai mieux, dit-il en me flashant un sourire féroce.

Je pris une petite inspiration paniquée en resserrant ma veste contre mon coeur.

-Ne t'avise pas de me menacer ! Je vois des tonnes d'objets pratiques et _fragiles_ en bois ici ! J'ai des fantasmes de Buffy très vivaces, tu sais ?

Son expression était amusée mais ennuyée. Surtout ennuyée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Désolé. Ce n'était pas correct. Mais j'ai besoin de trouver un endroit sûr avant que la nuit tombe. J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un va venir pour me donner le coup de grâce. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne m'aurait attaqué alors que je suis en pleine forme.

Je le croyais sur parole, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser que cet Harry Potter était carrément arrogant.

-Comment pourrais-je être certain que tu ne vas pas me vider de mon sang dès que tu te sentiras mieux ?

-Je ne fais pas ça, dit-il, répétant ma précédente déclaration pendant qu'il m'arrachait ma veste des mains.

Je tentai de la récupérer mais il la tenait au-dessus de sa tête, hors de ma portée, comme un maternel avec la poupée de sa sœur pleurnicharde.

Je ne pleurnicherai pas.

Je ne pleurnicherai _pas_.

Je ne…

-Rends-la moi ! Pleurnichai-je alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Le sadique.

-Pas tant que tu n'as pas accepté de m'héberger.

Me renfrognant, je croisais les bras.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas te croire quand tu dis que tu ne me feras pas de mal sachant qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes tu me menaçais de me suivre jusque chez moi pour te venger comme le pire des psychopathes.

Il soupira.

-Je suis le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Appelle-là si tu veux, demande-lui si tu es en sécurité avec moi. Elle te répondra qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Par contre, il sourit comme un chat qui piège une souris, si elle apprend que tu m'as laissé en danger seul, vulnérable, et à la proie du premier assassin venu alors que je t'ai demandé de l'aide... Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

_Oh le sale petit… _je le fusillais du regard avec tout le venin qui me restait en réserve. Hermione était géniale. Intelligente, motivante, exaspérante, miss je-sais-tout, loyale… et _terrifiante_ quand elle se mettait en colère ! Une fois elle m'avait foutu un de ces coups de poing…j'ai cru que ma mâchoire ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et elle y était allée « doucement ».

-Je ne peux pas l'appeler, elle est injoignable jusqu'à ce qu'elle en aurait décidé autrement, grommelai-je.

Hermione ne plaisantait pas avec les vacances. Les lèvres de Potter tressautèrent.

-En effet, c'est du Hermione tout craché.

Je réfléchis.

-J'ai un coloc'. Je ne peux pas l'exposer au danger d'un vampire assoiffé de sang, décidai-je.

Hermione comprendra ça. Elle comprenait le fait de placer ses amis avant tout. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Potter. Lui aussi était son ami. Pouvais-je vraiment le laisser là, alors que quelqu'un avait manifestement dans l'idée de le tuer ? Pourrais-je me considérer comme son ami si je lui faisais ce coup-là ? Hermione ne m'aurait pas fait ça, me rendis-je compte, le cœur gros. Elle aurait pris tout les risques si ça signifiait m'aider.

-Ton ami ne risque rien avec moi, me répondit-il en me sortant de mes songes. Mais si ça peut te faire changer d'avis, je peux te payer. Très cher.

J'ai honte de dire que cette phrase m'a fait changer d'avis. Blaise et moi sommes ce qu'on appelle communément PAUVRES ! Depuis 5 ans qu'ont s'étaient fait déshériter pour notre orientation sexuelle scandaleuse (quelle idée on a eu de faire notre coming out aussi, on pouvait pas fermer nos gueules comme tous les autres gays riches et influents ? _Bref_.), on avait eu le temps d'utiliser toutes nos économies. Entre le loyer, les charges, les imprévues (on était maudit avec le chauffage), la bouffe, les vêtements (Seigneurs, les vêtements !), les études de Blaise, nos portables, nos macs, etc. on était sur la paille ! D'ailleurs on n'avait même plus de paille, on dormait par terre. Comme des fermiers. Comme des Weasley ! (Incérez un cri d'horreur à la Hitchcock).

Beaucoup d'argent me permettrait de dormir la nuit sans faire de crise de panique sur comment nous allions garder un toit au-dessus de nos têtes dépensières. Potter glissa au sol, apparemment épuisé par l'effort de jouer au plus grand.

-Cher comment ? Demandai-je en toussant pour couvrir le son mielleux de ma traitre voix.

-10.000 livres pour une semaine.

Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête pour estimer le prix du remplacement de la plomberie usagée, le premier semestre de Blaise, le prêt pour le deuxième, le remboursement de mon mac, nos deux folies chez Hugo Boss du mois dernier qui nous ont empêché de manger correctement pendant deux semaines… je secouai la tête et renchéris :

-25.000 livres.

-15.000.

J'haussais un sourcil et levait le menton avec hauteur.

-Je reste sur 25.000.

-Ce qui signifie que tu ne comprends pas ce que négocier veut dire.

Je lui lançais un demi-sourire arrogant.

-A quel point désires-tu quitter ce carrelage Potter ?

-Deal, maugréa-t-il.

-Une semaine, lui rappelai-je en m'agenouillant devant lui, la voix plus firme que ce que je me sentais capable. Ce qui signifie sept nuits. Pas même sept jours et huit nuits. Ni sept nuits et demie. _Sept nuits_.

-Deal, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parfait.

Je lui flashais mon sourire commercial le plus beau, celui qui faisait craquer tout ceux que j'avais désigné comme mes victimes. Il ne fit que cligner lentement des yeux le corniaud. Je lui tendis la main pour clôturer notre accord.

-Faut pas pousser, marmonna-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Je soupirai et saisis mon portable hors de ma veste pour appeler Blaise.

J'allais offrir l'asile à un vampire. Et moi j'avais l'impression d'avoir signer pour entrer dans un asile d'aliéné. Tout le monde y gagne. Seigneur, J'avais _vraiment_ besoin d'un mojito.

Et d'un nouveau livre porno sur les vampires.

… Quoi ? C'est au cas où ! Roh !

* * *

Aloooors ? Je continue ?

Un mojito pour chaque review ! xD

Non, plus sérieusement, merci d'être ici et d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre! Je vous adore! * group hug*

Ayase

P.S: Les suites de **Mortellement Vivant** et du **Poison d'Irya** arrivent vendredi soir prochain! :D

P.P.S: pour ceux ou celles d'entre vous qui trouvent que je colle trop au bouquin, pas d'inquiétude, je m'en détache très vite! ;)


	2. Comment domestiquer son vampire sauvage

**Titre : **_Pain In The Neck_

**Couple : **Drarry évidemment ! Et Ron/Hermione pour le moment, il y aura peut-être d'autres pairings mais je n'en parle pas tout de suite et j'hésite encore pour quelques uns.

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Si tu te trouves en face d'un vampire vulnérable, assoiffé et beau comme un dieu qui te demande de l'aide… _enfuis-toi _! Si seulement Draco Malfoy avait écouté ce conseil…Draco voit sa petite vie tranquille bouleversée le jour où il se retrouve devant le sexy vampire Harry Potter, empoisonné à demi nu sur le sol de sa cuisine. Surtout que maintenant Potter lui demande asile le temps qu'il découvre celui qui le veut définitivement mort. Impérieux, moqueur et ensorceleur, ce Potter n'a pas l'air de comprendre la différence entre « hébergeur » et « serviteur ». Mais Draco a besoin d'argent, c'est ainsi qu'il se voit briser de plus en plus de règles…en particulier celles sur la nudité et l'horizontalité avec les dangereux vampires bruns sauvages. UA, VampHarry, Draco POV, Humour/Romance et Lemon.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling (sérieusement, y a-t-il UNE SEULE PERSONNE DE CE SITE qui ne sache pas ça ?) et l'univers m'est venu à l'esprit en lisant _The Care and Feeding of Stray Vampires_ de Molly Harper.

**Warnings :** C'est un UA, un Univers Alternatif. Fic inspirée par _The Care and Feeding of Stray Vampires_ de Molly Harper. Vampire fic, Humour, Romance, Draco POV.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Comment domestiquer son vampire sauvage ?

La première règle quand on héberge un vampire non-domestiqué : ne jamais dire qu'on en héberge un. Surtout quand ce dernier a un problème de comportement et des tendances destructrices.

Au moment même où je commençais à appeler Blaise, sa main surgit et envoya voler mon portable au loin. Mon (amour, ma bataille) Iphone se brisa contre le mur de la cuisine et s'explosa à terre. J'hurlais avec indignation en regardant mon préccccieux voler en éclat. Puis je restais bouche-bée face au carnage.

Il a buté mon portable. Il a impitoyablement _assassiné_ mon bébé ce…ce psychopathe !

Mon téléphone, c'est ma vie. J'ai tout dedans ! Toutes mes relations de travail, mes contacts pour mes idées de bouquins, mes codes, mes ebooks téléchargés illégalement (hrum-hrum, oubliez ça), mes jeux, mes photos, mes _contacts _… ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais moi si une maison d'édition m'appelait ? Hein ? C'était INDISPENSABLE pour un écrivain d'être toujours joignable ! Je combattis la panique qui menaçait de m'étouffer.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Bouillonnais-je.

-Interdit de dire à qui que ce soit dans quel état je suis, ou que je vais chez toi, tant qu'Hermione n'est pas revenu de vacance, répondit-il en respirant comme un asthmatique.

Avoir explosé mon portable lui avait de toute évidence coûté de l'énergie. _Tant mieux ! Crève ! Crève ! Assassin ! Destructeur de portable !_

-J'appelai mon coloc pour lui dire de ne pas rentrer ce soir ! Criai-je, exaspéré. Je refuse de le laisser passer le seuil de la porte tant que tu n'as pas été… domestiqué.

En entendant mon dernier mot, il gronda. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour découvrir des dents blanches et aiguisées, mais il resta silencieux. Je supposais qu'attendre de plates excuses pour avoir pulvérisé mon portable était trop lui demander, alors je renchéris :

-Tu me remplaces l'IPhone, d'ailleurs. Et par la dernière génération. Et si je n'avais pas iCloud pour remplacer tous mes contacts, j'aurais laissé ton cul de vampire desséché sur le sol de cette horrible cuisine, au diable le fric.

Il cligna ses beaux yeux verts.

-Tu sembles très attaché à ton téléphone.

_Alors ça tu peux le dire._

-C'est la relation de couple la plus sûre que je n'ai jamais eu.

S'il se mettait à me questionner sur le mode vibreur, je partais sans un regard en arrière et la conscience tranquille. Malheureusement pour moi, il sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche et me le tendit sans rien dire. _Re-bonjour conscience ! Comme je suis emmerdé de te revoir ! _

Comme d'habitude lorsque quelque chose de vraiment important arrive, je tombais sur la messagerie de Blaise. Je lui dis que tant qu'il y était ce n'était pas la peine de remonter son pantalon, mais qu'il reste plutôt chez sa dernière conquête pour la nuit. Après lui avoir demandé de m'appeler avant de rentrer, je raccrochai.

Derrière moi, Potter était assis plus convenablement à terre, en train de boire la dernière bouteille de sang.

Je me retournai et m'accroupis en face de lui pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur, mon regard le plus autoritaire (hérité de mon père, attention) braqué sur lui. Il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier, ses yeux trop verts me clouant sur place avec force. Je redressais les épaules en tentant de ne pas me laisser intimider, si je le laissais gagner du terrain maintenant, j'allais vivre un enfer pendant une semaine.

-Voici les règles, Potter. Je vais t'emménager un petit coin confortable dans ma cave, sans lumière du jour. Je vais stocker des bouteilles de sang et tout ce dont tu as besoin chez moi. Mais tu ne seras _pas_ le bienvenu au premier étage, où sont les chambres, ni au rez-de-chaussée si je ne suis pas là, ni nulle part où nous _vivons_. Je ne te donnerai pas de mon sang. Jamais. Ni Blaise, même s'il te le demande en ouvrant les cuisses comme une chienne en chaleur. Une seule trace de ton passage sur lui et je t'arrache les testicules avec une fourchette en argent massif. D'ailleurs, si Blaise est à la maison, tu n'es pas autorisé à te trouver seul dans la même pièce que lui. Et la _minute_ où la semaine est finie, tu dégages. On est d'accord ?

-Tu imposes bien des règles, humain, grogna-t-il.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus doux.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me trouve à demi nu sur le sol gelé de ma cuisine, vampire.

Il me fusilla du regard et mon sourire s'élargit, dévoilant mes dents blanches et bien alignées.

-Sors-moi d'ici avant que le soleil ne se lève et je suivrai tes règles tyranniques, grommela-t-il.

Je me relevai et lui tendis la main, mais il secoua la tête.

-D'abord, il faut que tu nettoies le sang.

Je mis mes poings sur les hanches.

_Plait-il ?_

-Okay, je vois qu'on est mal parti, alors écoute-moi bien : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Domestique. Comprendo ? Lui demandai-je lentement comme si je parlais à un jeune enfant pas très intelligent.

Potter ferma les yeux, comme s'il priait pour quelque divinité à crocs de lui insuffler la patience de ne pas m'arracher la tête.

-Si quelqu'un vient ici, m'expliqua-t-il avec le même ton que j'avais utilisé précédemment, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que quelqu'un m'a eut. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis affaibli et sans protection. Alors, on va masquer les preuves et faire croire que j'ai soudainement eu envie de me balader en ville. Je suis assez imprévisible alors c'est plausible.

-Okay, okay, soufflai-je en attrapant le nécessaire pour nettoyer tout le sang.

Pendant que je m'acquittais de mon indigne besogne anti-Malfoy, Potter se battait en duel avec un tee-shirt noir. Et c'est le tee-shirt qui gagnait. Après l'avoir regardé galérer pour renter son bras dans la bonne manche trois fois de suite en ricanant doucement, je finis par venir lui prêter main forte. Après tout il semblait s'épuiser un peu plus à chaque mouvement et je n'avais pas la force de porter un vampire d'1m87 aussi musclé que lui jusqu'à ma voiture s'il s'évanouissait de nouveau.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est la position embarrassante que ce petit coup de main allait engendrer : lui s'appuyant en partie contre moi, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien, alors que je supportais son poids avec les paumes pressées sur ses pectoraux.

Okay, je ne vais pas mentir, ses muscles sont durs, imposants et absolument délicieux au toucher. Je ne veux même pas commencer à imaginer laisser mes mains caresser toute cette masculinité, ou j'allais perdre les pédales. Sauter sur un homme à peine conscient, affaibli et sans défense est inscrit en rouge dans ma liste NON-NON.

Je ne sais pas comment, ou pourquoi (surtout pas _pourquoi_), mais en essayant d'oublier la musculature impressionnante sous mes doigts, je me retrouvais à fixer sa bouche. Sa lèvre du haut était juste un peu plus gonflée que celle du bas, donnant à sa bouche une perpétuelle moue de mannequin pour le visage. Vous savez, LA moue qu'on essaie tous de trouver en s'entraînant devant son miroir traumatisé ? Oui voilà, _celle-là_. Ne rougissez pas, on l'a tous fait.

Ses lèvres semblaient douces, même si j'arrivais vaguement à distinguer des crocs longs et aiguisés cachés derrière. Sentant mes genoux perdre en tonicité, mes mains se recourbèrent autour de ses pectoraux (_Hmmm… !_), les cajolant plutôt que les repoussant. Je me mordis les lèvres pour empêcher un petit soupir de m'échapper.

Eh bien on peut dire que ça commençait très mal !

Cinq minutes d'entraide et j'étais déjà aux prises avec de très valables, nécessaires et évidentes raisons pour garder une relation politiquement correcte avec mon nouveau « client ». (Bon, ça me donnait l'air d'une pute, mais comment appeler quelqu'un qu'on héberge moyennant une colossale somme d'argent ?) Le garder à une distance professionnelle … mais surtout _habillée, _semblait relever soudainement du défi.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je vis un regard calculateur et légèrement méfiant posé sur moi. Cela eut pour effet de me sortir de mon étrange transe érotique. Je me redressai et l'aidai efficacement à mettre l'infâme tee-shirt, brisant l'enchantement.

Le moment où je pus m'éloigner, je me remémorai les « très valables, nécessaires et évidentes raisons » pour garder _Sire_ Potter à une distance sexuellement respectable :

Les humains qui couchent avec les vampires finissent assez souvent dans la rubrique « disparus », ou pire.

Trois mois de célibat n'est pas quelque chose à jeter par la fenêtre pour les premières belles lèvres qui passent. Surtout quand elles appartiennent à un vampire, meilleur ami d'une de vos amies.

Je ne suis _pas_ un garçon facile ! Je refuse de me faire une réputation d'open-bar pour vampires salaces.

La phrase « je couche avec le mec qui dort dans ma cave» n'est pas acceptable pour les soirées entre amis. Surtout les miens.

Blaise allait se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Généralement, on ne couche pas avec un homme empoisonné alors qu'il a de toute évidence un ennemi juré qui souhaite le voir définitivement mort, ça fait tâche sur le CV.

… Bon, je n'ai pas de 7, mais le reste est largement suffisant.

Pendant que je dressais ma liste intérieure, Potter était lentement allé chercher un sac de voyage plein à craquer dans le salon. Vêtements, argent liquide, trousse de toilette, (etc.) étaient donc heureusement déjà préparés sans que je n'ai besoin d'aller fouiller dans son tiroir à boxer.

Rien de politiquement correcte ne pourrait découdre d'une telle aventure.

Potter s'appuya contre le comptoir. Même affaiblit, être debout lui donnait un air de force impressionnante. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il ait gagné tous ces muscles en peignant ou en jouant à la marelle pendant ses années humaines. Harry Potter dégageait l'aura de celui qui charge et combat tous ses ennemis jusqu'à ce que plus un seul ne soit debout, détruisant tout sur son passage…comme mon pauvre téléphone.

Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil puis ouvrit un tiroir. Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites pour sauter dans le tiroir et y roucouler en paix jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ce que la plupart des gens utilisaient comme tiroir à ustensiles de cuisines contenait à ras-bord, chez Potter, plusieurs tas de billets nettement rangés par taille. Il en sortit un paquet et se mit à compter diligemment, en mettant plusieurs à part, avant de les reposer et de fermer le tiroir dans un claquement sec.

-10.000 livres, me dit-il en me tendant les billets, considère ça comme un acompte de confiance. Si je survis au reste de la semaine, tu auras le reste.

Mes mains tremblèrent alors qu'elles saisirent les précieux billets. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu autant d'argent d'un coup en ma possession ? Bien sûr quand j'étais un Malfoy légitime, c'était mon lot quotidien. Mais depuis cinq ans, Blaise et moi marchions sur des œufs, refusant de laisser tomber les études ou de sombrer dans les clichés du style « drogue, prostitution, mendicité » une fois que nos parents nous aient déshérités et jetés à la porte à cause de nos coming-out. Du coup, avec le peu d'argent qu'on avait emporté avec nous, on a vécu comme on a pu. Bon, c'était pas si mal que ça au début…et puis l'argent a commencé à s'épuiser et c'est devenu « chaud » comme on dit. Surtout pour deux adolescents nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qui n'avaient qu'à claquer des doigts ou faire un caprice pour obtenir toutes les extravagances qu'ils souhaitaient. Je caressais mon portefeuille maintenant plein à craquer, en sécurité dans mon manteau. _Coucou vous, ça faisait longtemps…_

-Et tu gardes cette montagne de cash dans ton tiroir à couverts ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi on a essayé de t'empoisonner.

-A première vue ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fortune puisqu'il n'y a pas un centime qui manque, dit-il sèchement. Et pour ta gouverne je changerai les codes de sécurité en partant. Alors pas la peine de revenir quand je dors pour me dévaliser.

-Franchement, où est la confiance ? On se le demande ! Soupirai-je dramatiquement.

-Bien confortable, dans ton portefeuille, rétorqua-t-il.

-Touché, gloussai-je.

(trait)

Le soleil se couchait alors que j'arrivais dans mon allée. Je fus soulagé de voir notre maison, celle que nos mères nous avaient achetée avant de devoir couper les ponts définitivement avec nous, sous la pression de nos chers paternels. La maison n'était pas extraordinaire, c'était une petite maisonnette chaleureuse d'Hogsmade, avec un jardin d'une taille satisfaisante et bourrée à craquer de fleurs et de plantes en tout genre. J'entretenais moi-même le jardin avec amour (diplômé de botanique, vous vous souvenez ?).

Je surpris Potter en train de scruter la maison par-dessus mon épaule alors que je l'aidais à sortir de la voiture. L'expression de son visage d'Apollon hurlait « pas impressionné pour un sou ». Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta un poli :

-C'est…

Je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement, un sourcil levé.

-Oui ?

-Pittoresque. Intime.

-Hmph, acceptai-je en l'aidant à monter les escaliers.

Franchement il exagérait avec sa tête d'homme torturé : c'était _moi_ qui portais le plus clair de son poids ! Et puis trouver ses clefs, les mettre dans une serrure, baisser la poignée et ouvrir une porte avec un vampire de mille kilos affalé contre soi est un défi hors compétition. Qu'il se plaigne et je lui remets le doigt dans l'œil.

Contrairement à ce que les créateurs de True Blood croyaient (_Rrrrrh_ _Alexander!_), un vampire peut tout à fait rentrer dans une demeure sans invitation. Même si la plupart du temps ils ne le faisaient pas. Comme tout individu lambda je dois dire. En fait, il y a énormément de mythes que les humains ont dû jeter aux oubliettes au Grand Eclatement : les croix, l'eau bénite, des grands blonds aux cheveux gominés qui se baladent avec un long mentaux de cuir en étant adorablement machiavélique.

_Soupir_. Oh, Spike…

J'installais Potter sur le divan avec une bouteille chaude de sang, puis descendais faire ses petits aménagements.

* * *

Poussiéreux, les muscles douloureux, mais étrangement satisfait, je remontai chercher mon vampire. Il était moins gris mais il avait toujours l'air aussi faible. Je m'assis sur la table basse en face du canapé et penchai ma tête sur le côté, profitant de son pseudo-sommeil pour l'étudier. Même s'il était avachi dans les coussins moelleux et que sa tête était penchée en un angle pas très naturel, son visage était calme et relaxé. Il était plutôt mignon… quand il gardait la bouche fermée.

La bouteille presque vide était précairement posée sur son torse. Avec cet angle-là, le danger d'une grosse flaque de sang sur mon canapé était évident, alors je tendis la main pour la saisir et la poser à mes côtés, sur la table basse.

Quand ma main fut presque à la hauteur de la bouteille, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il me siffla dessus comme un serpent enragé pendant que ses doigts se refermaient autour de mon poignet (_encore_) et le serrèrent. Malgré son état affaibli, la force dévastatrice de sa poigne me fit tomber à genoux. Je tentais de me libérer mais rien à faire : il entraînait inexorablement mon poignet vers sa bouche ouverte sur ses crocs meurtriers. Finalement, en panique et à cours d'idée, je lui claquais le bout du nez avec ma main libre en criant « Non ! » de ma voix la plus sévère.

Sa poigne se desserra alors qu'il me fixait, ses yeux verts me sondant le regard comme s'il y avait tous les secrets de l'univers griffonnés sur mes rétines. Il cligna rapidement des paupières, comme essayant de se sortir d'une transe.

-Viens-tu de me taper le nez comme on ferait à un chien mal éduqué? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité alors que je me massais le poignet pour aider le sang à y circuler de nouveau.

Je lui lançai un regard ennuyé, encore un peu secoué.

-Ouais. Méchant chien. Sauvage et besoin d'être domestiqué, grommelai-je.

Son ton était à la fois menaçant et amusé.

-Et était-ce une hallucination ou m'as-tu vicieusement mis le doigt dans l'oeil tout à l'heure ?

-… vu…documentaire…requins, murmurai-je.

-Plait-il? Susurra-t-il, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il m'avait entendu.

-Je l'ai vu dans un documentaire sur les requins, répétai-je plus fortement, avec irritation. Le type disait que si on est attaqué par un requin, il fallait lui foutre le doigt dans l'œil pour le distraire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il vous lâche. Je me suis dis qu'entre prédateurs, vous aviez peut-être des points communs.

Il rit, mais le passage de l'air dans ses poumons empoisonnés le fit tousser.

-Donc je suis passé de requin à chien en quelques heures ? Quelle rétrogradation considérable. Ça t'arrive souvent d'appliquer des techniques d'animaux quand tu es avec Hermione ? Je paierais rien que pour voir sa tête dans ces moments-là.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire narquois alors que je tirais mon bras contre moi. Il le lâcha avec surprise, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait gardé mon frêle poignet dans sa grande main de dur à cuire.

-Hermione, non. Mais Weas-moche, tout le temps. (Il ricana.) Mais même la belette ne me montre pas autant les crocs que toi en « quelques heures ».

-Tu as une manière bien à toi de te faufiler prêt de moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, « la fouine » (il me fit un sourire moqueur qui dévoila ses crocs alors que je le fusillais du regard), mais j'ai d'excellents reflexes qui prennent généralement le dessus dans ce genre de situation.

J'étais à deux doigts de me mettre dans une de mes colères légendaires, qui comporte, entre autre, tapage du pied, insultes colorées qui n'ont généralement ni queue ni tête, et excès de violence en mode bitch-fight. Mais je me souvins que sous ses attitudes rustres et impériales, ce type me payait. Alors je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

-Okay, écoute. On est parti sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux, entre presque-morsures et assassinat de portable. On recommence ?

-Tu as un autre portable ?

Je lui lançais un regard sévère et ses lèvres tressautèrent, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement, avant qu'ils ne brillent d'un éclat astucieux.

-Cela veut-il dire une renégociation à la baisse du loyer « cave quatre étoiles » ?

-Nan.

-Bon, j'accepte quand même d'essayer, concéda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Hey ! Droit d'exclusivité !

-Draco Malfoy, ravi de faire ta connaissance, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Une chaude vibration me chatouilla la paume alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la mienne, l'engouffrant presque. Il me serra la main d'une manière directe et autoritaire qui me serra le bas ventre. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les poigné de main bien virile. C'était comme se faire chatouiller par une efflorescente énergie érotique. Je me sentais comme si ma conscience et mon bon sens hurlaient aux plus stupides et libidineuses régions de mon cerveau que tout cette situation ne mènerait à rien de bon. Je retirai ma main de la sienne abruptement. Ses lèvres tressautèrent et ses yeux rétrécirent comme ceux d'un faucon encerclant sa proie désemparée.

-Harry Potter, ravi de ne plus être étalé sur le sol.

Je ris à un niveau indécent de décibel avant de plaquer mes mains contre ma bouche. Il leva un sourcil mais ne dis rien durant toute la durée de mon hilarité névrotique. Je toussotais après avoir repris mon calme.

-Bien. Maintenant que ma petite crise d'hystérie est passée, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment on s'est retrouvé dans une telle situation ? J'avais pas mal de choses sur ma Liste « A Faire Aujourd'hui», mais « prendre un vampire sauvage et grincheux comme pensionnaire » n'était pas dedans.

-Grincheux ? Grinça-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Mes manières ne sont pas adaptées à ta susceptibilité humaine, c'est ça ?

-Oh _nooon_, ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une dangereuse créature de la nuit partager mon lit.

Ses sourcils se levèrent bien haut et un sourire lent et salace se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Je rejouais ma réplique dans ma tête à toute vitesse. _Oh Bord…. !_

-Partager mon _toit _! Mon toit ! Me dépêchai-je de rectifier, rouge de honte (_Oh le lapsus freudien…_). Je suis tellement fatigué que je rêve de mon lit et que j'en parle tout haut, Ha, ha haha…

Oui, là c'est moi essayant de rire pour le convaincre…et moi qui me pensais bon acteur, c'est pas brillant.

Harry me lança un coup d'oeil entendu pendant un long moment, mais merci Seigneur, il était de toute évidence trop fatigué pour partir dans une conversation salace. Il arracha ses yeux trop profonds et trop intelligents des miens et je soupirai.

-Quelqu'un a interféré avec ma réserve de sang. Il y avait une substance dans le sang qui m'a affaibli et m'a rendu malade. Heureusement j'ai détecté quelque chose assez vite et je n'en ai pas trop ingéré… peut-être une demi-bouteille, pas plus, réfléchit-il. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la seconde d'après j'étais incapable de rester debout. Je suis resté étendu sur le sol de la cuisine entre éveil et coma pour le plus gros de la journée. Je n'ai même pas senti quand tu t'es jeté sur moi.

-Je ne me suis pas _jeté_ sur toi, j'ai _trébuché_ sur toi ! M'indignai-je.

Une petite allusion à un lit et ça y est, _Monseigneur_ ne se sent plus !

Ses lèvres tressautèrent et j'eu l'envi incontrôlable de lui arracher son sourire condescendant à coup de poêle. Ce qui n'était pas exactement le meilleur moyen d'établir une relation de travail amicale et basé sur la confiance et le respect mutuel.

_Mais oui c'est ça, on y croit tous._

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc avec ce vampire qui me rendait aussi dingue ? Dans le _mauvais_ sens du terme. Il y avait quelque chose avec Potter qui me donnait envi d'embrasser ses lèvres du diable, et de l'assommer à coup de passoire la minute d'après.

Aucun des deux n'étant une bonne idée puisqu'ils me feraient finir saigner à sec et/ou estropié/mutilé/cuisses écartées.

Ce qui n'était PAS dans mon programme de la journée.

Ni de la semaine qu'on allait partager.

Absolument.

Me sortant de mon combat interne de Caresses vs. Coups et Blessures, Harry soupira.

-C'est de la sémantique, « jeté », « trébuché » c'est pareil. Je ne t'ai sentis que lorsque tu as étendu ton bras au-dessus de mon visage comme le dernier des crétins. (Il ignora mon « hey ! » indigné). Je pouvais sentir ton pouls battre et l'odeur délicieuse de ta peau juste au-dessus de mon nez. Tu as un arôme naturel sublime, tu le sais ça ? Me demanda-t-il distraitement, comme s'il se perdait dans son monde intérieur. C'est fruité mais impérieux, fort et délicat, tu sens plus comme la lune que le soleil, un tantinet machiavélique mais définitivement _flexible_.

-Dois-je rouler le journal et te l'écraser sur le nez, vilain cabot ? Demandai-je avec irritation.

C'était quoi cette histoire de fruit et de lune ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que ça sent la lune ?

…Non, sérieux, la lune a une odeur ?

Une petite fossette apparue au coin de sa bouche. Eh beh manquait plus que ça ! Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à « parfait » ? Avait-il besoin d'aller jusqu'à « irrésistible » ? HEIN ?

L'adorable fossette me faisait de l'œil alors qu'il se payait toujours ma tronche. Je l'amusais comme un irritable petit animal domestique. Fantastique. Je roulai des yeux. Tout ça faisait tellement de bien à mon ego…

-Tu es certain que ça venait du sang ? Tu n'as rien fais d'autre la nuit dernière qui aurait pu te rendre malade ? Le sang a une date d'expiration, pas vrai ? Les vampires ont des allergies autres que l'argent et le soleil ? Peut-être que tu as eu une réaction à quelque chose dans ta maison, genre un produit de nettoyage ou un de tes tapis immondes ?

Harry avait l'air franchement ennuyé par mes questions. Il bâilla, ce que je n'avais jamais vu un vampire faire, et cligna des yeux comme s'il avait du mal à les garder ouverts.

_Bah vas-y, dis que je t'emmerde !_

-Je suis certain que c'était le sang, peut-être un produit injecté dans le sachet. Quiconque en veut à ma peau a choisi un moyen efficace pour que je ne sente pas l'altération. Et pour ce qui est des allergies, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit sage de te révéler mes faiblesses.

-Tu crois que je vais t'attaquer à coup de Monsieur Propre ?

Il cligna des yeux de nouveau.

-Je te fais plus confiance qu'aux autres sang-chaud. Mais c'est justement dans la nature humaine d'être versatile.

-Hmm…je décide de ne pas partir dans un débat de sourd là-dessus à la condition que tu m'expliques pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à toi en particulier ? Je veux dire, à part ton manque de sensibilité et tes tendances meurtrières pour la technologie, quelles sont tes autres qualités ?

Il se renfrogna.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, trancha-t-il en accentuant le « s » de « sont », ce qui me fit me redemander quel âge il avait.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je risque mon _cou_ en t'hébergeant _chez moi_, alors que j'aurais pu te laisser dans ta merde, _par terre_, sifflai-je. Alors j'exige au moins une explication, dis-je en croisant les bras.

-La divulgation de mes affaires personnelles ne faisait pas parti de notre contrat.

-Le contrat subi actuellement une modification, répliquai-je.

-Comme c'est pratique, lança-t-il, sarcastique. Et quand pourrais-je le modifier moi aussi ?

-Jamais. C'est _mon_ contrat, dis-je en levant le menton avec hauteur.

-Evidemment, murmura-t-il en faisant une grimace de douleur.

Le poison n'était de toute évidence toujours pas parti de son organisme. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas motiver à me répondre je plantais mon doigt dans sa joue avec humeur, ce qu'il ne sembla pas apprécier.

_Héhéhé_.

-Si tu me dis encore une fois que ce ne sont pas mes affaires je t'enfonce mon parapluie « Stay Calm, Just Kick Ass » dans le troufignon! Menaçai-je.

-Charmant, marmonna le vampire.

Bizarrement, ma rebutante menace parapluie-fesses sembla avoir été un bon stimulant puisqu'il se reconcentra avec plus de facilité sur ce que je lui disais.

J'analyserai cet inquiétant regain d'énergie plus tard.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, soupira-t-il. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

-Ouiii, ça aide beaucoup, ironisais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me fusilla du regard.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, celui ou celle qui m'a fait ça le paiera très cher, susurra-t-il en lançant un regard féroce dans le vide.

Pendant un bref instant, il me fit réellement peur. Je me dis ensuite que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être la cible de sa colère.

-Comment ont-ils su que tu serais à Hogsmade ? Demandai-je après un instant de réflexion.

Il me lança un regard perçant, comme s'il se disait que la putasse blonde n'était pas si con que ça finalement.

-Bonne question. Soit c'est une relation de travail, soit il a eu accès à l'information grâce à Ron ou Hermione, puisque ce sont les seules personnes à être au courant de ma venue.

-Merci Draco d'avoir réduit mon champ de recherche d'au moins un million de personnes.

Il tourna la tête mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir son air amusé. Je me replongeai dans mes réflexions. Plus vite on apprendra qui est derrière tout ça, plus vite ce vampire trop sexy pour ma santé mentale sortira de ma vie. C'était une bonne motivation pour se creuser les méninges.

-Si tu as été empoisonné, c'est que le sang a été mixé avec un composant chimique, non ?

-Non, me répondit-il avec sérieux. J'aurais facilement détecté n'importe quel composant artificiel, c'était forcément une plante ou une sorte de potion naturelle.

-Et quel odeur ou goût as-tu détecté quand tu t'es rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Tu as reconnu la plante ? Demandai-je en pensant à ma bibliothèque botanique à l'étage. Si Harry y avait accès, et avec mon aide, nous pourrions être capables de...

-Et pourquoi t'en parlerai-je ? Coupa-t-il mes réflexions intérieures en ricanant.

Je levai un sourcil. Soit. Agit comme un con et coupes-toi définitivement de ma bibliothèque aux trésors, enfoiré. J'avais mes critères et un certain standard tout de même.

-Dans quoi travailles-tu ? Demandai-je en le traitant mentalement d'idiot.

-Je suis une sorte de détective privée, mais ça fait un mois que j'ai terminé tous mes gros contrats. (Il bougea les épaules comme s'il voulait les hausser mais qu'il n'avait pas la force). Je vérifierai quand même mes clients ou tous ceux à qui j'ai pu causer du tord pendant mes enquêtes.

Après ça, Harry tenait à peine éveillé. Je l'aidais donc à descendre les escaliers et à rejoindre la petite tente que je lui avais aménagée. Il avait sa tente avec un matelas, une lampe de chevet (en plus de l'ampoule du plafond), il n'y avait pas de fenêtre donc pas de danger pour lui et j'avais tout nettoyé et débarrassé. Ce n'était pas un palace, mais ce n'était pas un motel dégueulasse non plus. Je pinçai les lèvres quand je remarquai qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à sa « chambre ». Mais au moins il ne fit pas de remarques désobligeantes. En fait il ne dit pas un mot. Je le suspectais de trouver les conversations avec moi exaspérantes et frustrantes.

Principalement parce qu'il m'a dit trouver les conversations avec moi exaspérantes et frustrantes… en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me fustigeais de ne pas avoir mis de poils à gratter dans son matelas.

* * *

Hmmm… perso j'aime moins ce chapitre, mon préféré c'est le suivant ! Haha j'ai pris trop de plaisir à l'écrire j'espère que vous l'aimerez (il arrivera dans deux semaines environ) )

Prochain chapitre : L'arrivée fracassante de Blaise ! Et un coup de fil mystérieux… tout ça emballé avec un vampire à moitié nu. Et on dit que Noël est passé !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Ayase


	3. Deuxième règle

HELLOOO ! Vous m'aviez manqué ! * Group hug * Merci d'être ici et de continuer à lire mes fanfics ! C'est grâce à vos encouragements que je trouve la motivation de continuer d'écrire ! **Vraiment, merci à tous !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à chaque review une par une (même si je les aime touuuuutes, merciiiiiii !), bien que j'adore le faire * retient ses larmes* mais je vais remercier tous ceux qui m'on encouragée depuis le début de cette nouvelle fiction !

**Merci à :** Mlle Eternity, Tisha, framboise-sama, Liily54 (non, pas de POV d'Harry dans cette fic, je préfère le mystère qui l'entoure xD), Aiko no tani (j'adore ton shibi Zorro !), drarry74, Melissa-Lena, javi.p, hippopotamette, TOUS LES GUESTS, Cacadeschamps, jeremj, Yume resonnance (mais C'EST un mioche immature haha, bon okay, c'est moi la gamine xD), Serdra (comique, en effet :P), Harry-Snape-Malfoy(oui j'en avais marre que tous mes perso soient des princes, des gens trop importants et tout… du coup Harry a un job « normal » pour changer^^ Et euh NON pas de Draco avec des pouvoirs mystiques cachés haha c'est un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, c'est ce qui fait son charme ;) ), Junnistaken, Sasu-hime, ConanBlack, Juju10110 (désolée, je ne regarde pas Angel:/ donc pas de référence à ce vampire brun torturé, on reste sur du Spike et du True Blood haha), himechu95670 (doigt dans l'œil pour les requins à vérifier en effet, bon.. je compte sur toi ! Bon couraaage !^^), Kaori Jade (les chapitres auront tous plus ou moins la même taille), ptitcoeurfragile, Yukimai-chan, Un-patience (Buffy en fooorce xD Oui en effet Harry est assez affaibli… il va quand même lui falloir du temps pour se rétablir, et heureusement sinon il quitterait Draco trop tôt !... C'est qui Anne Rice ?), crokette, Blackat, Ellana5154, Arwinia, nefissah, RealAbsynthe, De passage (haha j'adore ton surnom), rangeela, brigitte26 (oh ! Welcome back !), Manoirmalfoys (tu m'invites chez eux?xD), Telika (les bouquins sont uniquement disponibles en anglais mais je te les recommande chaudement !), Hauyne (je t'avais déjà répondu si je me souviens bien…), sasu-hime, Heloc61, PrincessEternityss, Menoly (ton pseudo est en rapport avec le perso ?), Edellith (le mojito, c'est à la fin de la fic hohoho), christine, FreakCircus (ça veut dire quoi « ça a l'air moumoute » ? ^^ et ma première review : Lucxky !

MERCI A TOUS DE M'AVOIR SUIVI DÈS LE DÉBUT… et de continuer? haha **bonne lectuuuure** !

* * *

**Titre : **_Pain In The Neck_

**Chapitre **: Deuxième règle.

**Couple : **Drarry évidemment ! Et Ron/Hermione pour le moment, il y aura peut-être d'autres pairings mais je n'en parle pas tout de suite et j'hésite encore pour quelques uns.

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Si tu te trouves en face d'un vampire vulnérable, assoiffé et beau comme un dieu qui te demande de l'aide… _enfuis-toi _! Si seulement Draco Malfoy avait écouté ce conseil…Draco voit sa petite vie tranquille bouleversée le jour où il se retrouve devant le sexy vampire Harry Potter, empoisonné à demi nu sur le sol de sa cuisine. Surtout que maintenant Potter lui demande asile le temps qu'il découvre celui qui le veut définitivement mort. Impérieux, moqueur et ensorceleur, ce Potter n'a pas l'air de comprendre la différence entre « hébergeur » et « serviteur ». Mais Draco a besoin d'argent, c'est ainsi qu'il se voit briser de plus en plus de règles…en particulier celles sur la nudité et l'horizontalité avec les dangereux vampires bruns sauvages. UA, VampHarry, Draco POV, Humour/Romance et Lemon.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling (sérieusement, y a-t-il UNE SEULE PERSONNE DE CE SITE qui ne sache pas ça ?) et l'univers m'est venu à l'esprit en lisant _The Care and Feeding of Stray Vampires_ de Molly Harper.

**Warnings :** C'est un UA, un Univers Alternatif. Fic inspirée par _The Care and Feeding of Stray Vampires_ de Molly Harper. Vampire fic, Humour, Romance, Draco POV.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Deuxième règle quand on héberge un vampire non-domestiqué : Vos amis et votre famille ne comprendront pas votre décision suicidaire. Pour éviter toute conversations et/ou rencontres houleuses, pensez à prévoir des excuses pour éviter leur visite. Nos suggestions : Votre maison se fait désinfecter par fumigation contre les cafards qui ont envahi chaque parcelle d'endroit vivable. Vous avez une maladie/un champignon/ autres pathologies dégueulasses _très contagieuses_. Vous être trop occupé à lire les sept tomes d'Harchy Porter* de la première ligne jusqu'à la dernière, avant de vous atteler aux huit films.

* * *

Je restai éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit assis sur le canapé en tenant une spatule (mortelle, je vous prie) en argent massif bien serrée contre mon cœur. L'argent et le soleil sont les deux seules choses qui peuvent faire du mal aux vampires. Le soleil les brûle vivant et l'argent est comme de l'acide concentré sur leur peau. Voilà pourquoi le spray anti-agression que j'avais toujours sur moi était fait avec des particules d'argent. Pour un humain, ça ne ferait pas du bien, mais pour un vampire, ça serait encore pire que les faire fondre par de la lave en fusion.

Pour tout ce que j'en savais, Harry pouvait être un psychopathe qui aime faire croire à ses proies qu'il est faible et sans défense avant de les attaquer dans leur sommeil pour les saigner à blanc.

Comment ça je regarde trop la télévision?

J'utilisai mon insomnie à bon escient. J'écrivis trois chapitre de mon futur livre (une romance fantastique entre un sorcier au grand coeur et un mage noir à la recherche de son âme perdue), et je commandais mon nouvel Iphone en prenant le plus cher avec un sourire sadique, le numéro de la carte bleue de Potter sous les yeux. Le téléphone étant bien évidemment aux frais de _Sire _Potter. Ha ! Ça lui apprendra à détruire mes affaires.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna vers 4heures du matin et je sursautais. Mais _qui_ appelle à 4h du mat…ah oui. Un vampire.

-Allô ?

-Dray, c'est moi.

-Coucou Théo, dis-je en bâillant.

Théodore Nott était un ami vampire, comme Hermione. Je l'avais rencontré lors d'une séance de dédicace à New York l'an passé, où il habitait. Et habite toujours d'ailleurs. Théo est un écrivain, comme moi, et on s'était retrouvé à la Fnach pour nos dédicaces, le même jour. Puisque c'étaient des dédicaces pour toutes les espèces, la mienne avait commencé à 17h (pour que les humains passent en premier et qu'il y ait moins de queue quand les vampires arrivaient) et s'était terminée à environ 2h30 du matin. Longue, looongue journée, je vous le garantis. Théo, pour sa part, était arrivé à 20heures et avait terminé vers 4H30. Alors que mon domaine était plutôt les romances en tout genre, Théo écrivait surtout sur les romans historiques ou les romans policiers. Vu que nous avions sympathisé durant les pauses, je l'avais attendu et nous étions tous partis boire un verre. Quand je dis « tous » je veux dire Hermione, Théo, son agent (Zacharias Smouch, Smich, enfin quelque chose) et moi. J'avais sympathisé avec Théo et on avait gardé contact depuis ce moment-là. Puisqu'il habitait à New York la plupart du temps, je ne le voyais pas souvent, mais Hermione nous arrangeait toujours une petite rencontre quand il venait en Angleterre ou qu'on avait des séances de dédicaces pas très éloignées. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question : non, il n'avait jamais bu mon sang et nous n'avions jamais couché ensemble. Théo était un ami. Un ami gay, certes, mais nous n'avions pas d'attirance sexuelle l'un pour l'autre. Il ne m'avait jamais non plus demandé de le nourrir. Il dit qu'il faut séparer « l'amitié de la nourriture ».

Et il n'avait jamais rencontré Blaise. Jamais. Et il ne le rencontrera _jamais_.

Pourquoi ? Parce que mon cher Théo, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-deux, ses cheveux bruns en bouclette, sa bouche rouge et de ses yeux chocolat fondant qui transpiraient l'intelligence, serait dévoré tout cru par mon Blaise-couche-toi-là préféré. Et je protège mes amis.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion. J'avais dans l'idée de te laisser un message vocal.

Callant le téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille, je soufflai sur mon thé Assam et attrapait le sachet de M&M's que j'avais caché derrière le sucre.

-Boulot, mentis-je. Je voulais absolument terminer mes chapitres avant que je ne perde l'inspiration.

-Ah okay, dit Théo, compréhensif.

Gentil Théo. Si j'avais sorti ça à Blaise il aurait baillé d'ennui en disant « quelle vie palpitante tu mènes » d'un air blasé ou bien rempli de pitié.

-Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Demandai-je en choppant une sucrerie.

-Ah, Hermione m'a dit que tu t'étais occupé d'Harry aujourd'hui.

Mon sang se glaça alors que ma main se figeait au-dessus de ma bouche ouverte.

-Euh... Harry ?

-Oui Harry Potter, répondit calmement Théo. C'est une vieille connaissance, lui Hermione et Ron sont inséparables depuis des siècles alors forcément c'est devenu un bon ami. Il m'a aidé plusieurs fois, ajouta Théo en marmonnant.

-Ah bon ? Couinai-je, me forçant à ne pas partir dans une panique hystérique. Je ne savais pas, Hermione ne m'a rien dit.

-Ah ? C'est bizarre. Enfin bref, je voulais savoir s'il allait bien puisqu'il ne répond pas à mes appels. Tu n'as pas eu de problème aujourd'hui en allant chez lui ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Pouvais-je faire confiance à Théo ? Harry avait dit que celui qui l'avait empoisonné faisait parti de ses proches connaissances. Et je ne connaissais Théo que depuis un an. Qu'est-ce qu'une année pour un vampire ? Un battement de cil. Rien du tout. Je respirais calmement par le nez pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma respiration hachée et mon pouls frénétique. Je voulais croire en Théo, vraiment. J'adorais Théo, c'était un type génial. Intelligent, solitaire, compréhensif, calme et de très bonne compagnie. Un ami. Mais…

-Euh, ouais. Enfin, non. Je suis allé chez lui avant que le soleil ne se couche, j'ai déposé ses affaires et je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. Aucun problème.

-Et tu n'as rien vu d'étrange ? Quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

Eh bien, est-ce qu'un dieu Grec d'1m90 avec une bouche en cœur et une langue d'acide comptait? Le fait qu'il soit étalé par terre avec du sang sur la tronche sortait pas mal de l'ordinaire aussi.

-Pas mal de cartons, une déco pitoyable, une maison aussi chaleureuse qu'Hitler. Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ?

Draco Malfoy, ou comment cacher la vérité sans mentir. Je vivais avec Blaise, alors je connaissais la différence.

-Oh non, non. C'est juste qu'il ne me répond pas c'est tout. Et Harry répond toujours, ou il rappelle très vite alors je me demandais…

-Hmm…

Que répondre ? « Hmm » ça veut tout dire.

-Enfin bref, reprit Théo. Je voulais te dire que j'allais faire un petit saut en Angleterre. Pour le…boulot. Je passerai te voir dans la semaine, d'ac' ?

Maydeh Maydeh ! Houston nous avons un problème !

-Euh Théo, cette semaine je ne vais pas pouv…

-Ah ! Me coupa Théo. Zack est là, il fait que j'y aille ! Bye Dray, à bientôt ! Et si tu as des nouvelles d'Harry, fais-le moi savoir, okay ?

Et il raccrocha.

_Et meeeerde._

* * *

Je fini par m'endormir vers les 5H45 du matin. Mes rêves furent peuplés de lèvres fraîches me caressant doucement la bouche, puis descendant le long de mon menton, pour terminer dans mon cou. Mes doigts parcouraient une peau douce qui sentait la cannelle et le cuir. De grandes mains puissantes et rugueuses me caressèrent les cuisses, laissant un chemin de feu sur ma peau pâle. Sa langue se colla à la mienne, l'encerclant et la cajolant pour la faire rentrer dans sa bouche. J'étais tellement excité que j'en avais mal, j'avais _besoin_ d'être rempli de tout son être. Je soulevais mes hanches, partant à la rencontre de son corps dur et musculeux, gémissant doucement. Il ricana sans animosité, se relevant sur ses coudes pour me regarder et me caresser doucement le visage. Dans mon rêve, je soupirai et le regardai avec adoration, plongeant dans ses yeux verts et me perdant dans leur profondeur. Il baissa la tête pour fourrer son nez contre mon cou pendant qu'il s'enfonçait entre mes cuisses. Je hurlais de plaisir, me sentant enfin entier, pulsant jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Soudain, je ressentis une sensation brûlante et une douleur dévastatrice au niveau de ma carotide. Ses crocs me perçaient la peau, tranchants et impitoyables.

Je suffoquais et me réveillais en sursaut, me redressant d'un coup dans mon lit. Je levais aussitôt mes mains pour tâter mon cou en hurlant « Non ! ».

Ma chambre était sombre et fraîche. J'étais seul. J'inspirais doucement pour retrouver mon calme. Ça m'avait paru si réel ! Les baisers doux et froids. Ses mains sur ma peau. Je pouvais presque sentir son membre pulser en moi. Je fus véritablement surpris quand j'examinai mes doigts pour n'y trouver aucune trace de sang. Une part de moi mourrait d'envi de regarder sous le lit pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre aux crocs aiguisés et aux mains baladeuses se cachant parmi mes magazines gays.

Je vérifiai l'heure : il était 15h23, un samedi. J'avais dormi presque 10 heures.

Je me levai en vitesse du lit, posai mon Mac sur ma couverture et l'allumai pour lancer une recherche Google sur « vampire hypnose rêve ». Mais à part les sites de fanatiques, il n'y avait aucune preuve ou dossier valide qui prévenait de l'habileté des vampires à s'éclater avec les rêves des pauvres gens endormis.

Je vérifiais donc mes mails, prévenait ma maison d'édition de mon avancée littéraire (il ne me restait plus que 4 chapitres et l'épilogue ! Yay !) et envoyais un mail à Hermione la pressant de me contacter sous prétexte que j'avais presque terminé mon bouquin et que j'avais un problème de dénouement.

Un bruit sourd me fit tendre l'oreille. Ça venait d'en bas, de la cuisine si j'en croyais les sons. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors : il faisait encore jour et il n'y avait pas la voiture de Blaise. Ce n'était donc pas mon cher invité vampire, qui devait encore dormir à poing fermé, ni mon meilleur ami.

Je glissais hors de la chambre et dans les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Durant le trajet vers la cuisine, je saisis une horrible sculpture en bronze de lapins en plein coïte (oui, c'est à Blaise, même pas besoin de poser la question) et la brandis au niveau de ma tête. Me dévissant le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif vers la cuisine, je vis une silhouette fouiller dans les placards.

Attention, grand débat interne. J'envisageai sérieusement de m'enfuir comme une tapette par la porte de derrière pour laisser Harry s'occuper de l'intrus, qui était probablement là pour lui. Et qui le cherchait dans mes tiroirs à conserve. Sait-on jamais, Mr. Grincheux était peut-être très flexible.

Mais quand j'entendis mon placard à chocolat s'ouvrir, je vis rouge. Poussant un cri guerrier qui aurait rendu Maximus le Général-gladiateur fier, je déboulais en trombe dans la cuisine, les lapins fornicateurs brandis de manière menaçante au-dessus de ma tête.

-PAS TOUCHE À MES KINDEEEERS !

Blaise haussa un sourcil en saisissant un paquet de popcorn pour le placer dans le micro-onde.

-Il faut te faire soigner mon vieux, dit-il avec calme avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage. C'est pas comme si j'avais tapé dans ta précieuse réserve « Ne Pas Manger Sous Peine De Mort » derrière le frigo.

Toute ma respiration quitta mes poumons en un « ouuuuhhh » de soulagement. Je posai la sculpture et me jetai sur Blaise pour le serrer dans mes bras.

-Blaise ! Morbleu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je… vis ici ? demanda-il d'une voix perplexe. Dray, t'as pris du LSD ?

Je ris. Je ne prenais jamais de drogue, et Blaise le savait très bien. Je pris le visage de mon meilleur ami entre mes mains et lui posai un gros bisou sur le nez, ce qui le fit sourire et rouler des yeux. Il était beau mon Blaise. Métis aux yeux verts et aux lèvres pulpeuses, il était à croquer. Il faisait la même taille que moi, dans les 1m72, et où j'étais tout en formes gracieuses, avec tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il le fallait, Blaise avait un délicieux j'ai-envi-de-passer-ma-journée-à-le-malaxer cul de Black. Il en était fier et il le trémoussait partout où il allait, faisant se retourner pas mal de têtes.

Je l'adorai, c'était mon Blaisou, celui qui m'a appris à faire un doigt d'honneur à 6 ans et qui frappait les garçons qui voulaient toucher ma zézette dans la cours.

…Jusqu'au lycée.

Non, je n'en parlerai pas. Je suis tout simplement irrésistible.

Bon d'accord, il y avait quand même des moments où je rêvais de lui raser les sourcils dans son sommeil. Mais une fois il m'avait teint les cheveux en rose! (Ma vengeance fut terrible).

-Je t'avais demandé de m'appeler avant de rentrer, lui dis-je en me séparant de lui. Et où est ta voiture ?

Sa bouche se recourba sur le côté.

-Je t'ai appelé, Blondie. Plusieurs fois. (Il me lança un regard perçant par dessus son épaule en sortant les pop-corn du micro-onde) T'as pas répondu. Et ma voiture est dans le garage, parce que, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais les garages ça sert à ça. On met des voitures dedans et tout. Invention révolutionnaire.

-Oh tais-toi, soupirai-je en lui claquant l'épaule.

Il remarqua mes cheveux en bataille et les cernes sous mes yeux. Il grogna et m'envoya un pop-corn à la figure.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait rester avec ce gars qui pue des pieds parce que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Olive-le-Chiant !

Mes sourcils se froncèrent au surnom de mon ex/petit-ami/ex de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Tout de suite suivi par :

-Ton coup d'un soir puait des pieds ?

-Une atrocité. Mais il avait une grosse queue. Et toi mon ami, tu as les cheveux en mode je-viens-de-prendre-mon-pied…ou « je suis une vielle femme qui vit seule avec mes 37 chats ». Ils sont étrangement ressemblants.

-Je te merde ! Criai-je, scandalisé et indigné de ses insinuations capillaires. Mes cheveux sont _toujours_ parfaits ! Et je ne ressemble _pas_ à une vieille dame !

-Hmmm… (Je vous l'avais dit, « hmm » ça veut tout dire). Ce que je veux dire c'est que généralement quand tu as cette tête-là c'est que Napoléon t'a encore envahi.

Je fronçais mes magnifiques sourcils blonds. Lui dire de ne pas appeler Olivier Dubois, mon ex, « Napoléon » ou « Olive-le-Chiant » était une perte de temps. Blaise trouvait qu'Olivier n'était pas assez grand pour moi, puisqu'on faisait la même taille, d'où le surnom Napoléon. Et puisqu'Olivier était un homme gentil, doux et attentionné, il était, selon Blaise, « chiant à mourir » d'où le Olive-le-Chiant.

Il était tellement fier de ses surnoms à la chiotte qu'il était impossible de l'en défaire.

J'ai commencé à sortir avec Olivier quelque mois après que Blaise et moi ayons emménagé à Hogsmeade (« été expulsé à Hogsmeade » aurait été plus juste). Il était entraîneur de foot à Hogwarts, le collège/lycée d'à côté. Olivier était l'un de ces gentils garçons qu'on est fier de présenter à ses parents. Un de ceux qui croyaient qu'il fallait se tenir la main, avoir de vrais conversations et sortir au moins trois fois avant de pratiquer une activité qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du sexe. On est sortis ensemble pendant presque un an, avec tout le sérieux et la fidélité du monde. On faisait tout ce que ces couples du « et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » de Disney nous inspirait. J'ai rencontré ses parents. J'ai arrêté de me parfumer parce que ça le faisait éternuer. Il a arrêté de se couper lui-même les cheveux. Je l'habillais (je veux dire que je lui choisissais ses vêtement avec mon incroyable sens su style, pas que je l'habillais _littéralement_). On a échangé nos clés et on avait une place dans le placard de l'autre (je prenais deux tiers de la place, mais c'est le principe). Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher à mes desserts. Jamais. C'était un gars formidable, un qu'on garde pour la vie, le prince charmant qui font rêver les petites filles.

Le problème, c'est que ce mec parfait n'était pas fait pour moi. Son genre n'avait jamais été ma tasse de thé à la base. Je préférais les Bad Boy à la langue bien pendue, qui pouvait me remettre à ma place tout en me faisant bander comme un ado en pleine crise de puberté. Mais je venais de me faire expulser par mes parents parce que j'étais un « monstre dégueulasse », un « démon aux mœurs dépravé », alors trouver un homme qui leur aurait plu s'ils m'avaient accepté tel que j'étais m'a empêché de sombrer dans la dépression pendant la période la plus difficile. Mais voilà, arrivé à un moment Olivier voulait plus. Il parlait mariage, vivre ensemble, partir d'Hogsmeade pour s'installer à Londres ensemble.

Et tout ça sans prendre Blaise en considération. Mon Blaise. A chaque fois c'était « quand est-ce que tu vas couper le cordon ? », « Vous ne serez pas tout le temps ensemble, tu sais ? » ou encore « il est temps que tu mènes ta propre vie, tu n'as pas besoin de lui, juste de moi ». Et ça m'a bloqué. Blaise est comme mon frère, une partie de mon âme. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de le laisser tomber dans cette petite ville pour partir m'installer à la capitale. Et pour Blaise, c'est la même chose.

« Ne jamais mettre une queue, même juteuse, entre nous deux » est notre règle n°1.

Alors Olivier et moi nous sommes séparés.

Et Blaise a ouvert le champagne.

Et je n'étais pas aussi triste que ce que j'avais pensé.

Nous eûmes une rupture amicale, sans bagarre. On s'est promis de toujours bien s'entendre.

Et quelques semaines plus tard, sa grand-mère mourut. Il est venu me voir et de fil en aiguille… enfin pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

Et quelques semaines plus tard, mon poisson rouge s'est noyé. Je fus dévasté.

Et encore quelques semaines plus tard, il était terriblement excité, mais il ne voyait personne.

Et ainsi de suite. Nous avons développé une mauvaise habitude : celle de venir chercher du réconfort charnel chez l'autre au moindre problème.

Une mauvaise habitude qui m'énervait et que j'essayais d'arrêter à chaque fois, sans succès. Ça rendait Blaise fou. Alors depuis 3 mois, j'avais décidé de le rayer définitivement de ma vie. Plus d'appel, de texto, de _sex_to, de visite (je n'avais pas facebook ou twitter donc c'était déjà ça en moins). Et pour le moment, je crois qu'il n'a même pas remarqué cette absence, ce qui est en soit une assez bonne raison de rompre avec lui si vous voulez mon avis.

-Je n'ai pas encore envi de te voir souffrir, Dray.

-Aucune chance. Je n'ai plus ce genre de sentiment pour lui, juré.

-Donc tu as couché avec lui juste parce qu'il passait dans le coin hier soir? S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas couché avec lui depuis des mois. Deuxièmement, même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais rien à me dire Mr-je-couche-au-bout-d'une-semaine-même-s'il-pue-des-pieds.

-Au moins j'ai des orgasmes, _moi_, rétorqua-t-il.

-M-moi aussi ! Bégayai-je, outré.

Il me lança son spécial regard « je suis Blaise Zabini, je sais tout ».

Je me pinçais les lèvres.

-Deux fois sur quatre, okay ? C'est pas si mal !

-C'est pas assez, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Tu mérites plus.

_Owww_. Ça c'est mon Blaisou.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir pour me trouver des mecs, je ne suis pas un étudiant à la fac comme toi ! Je suis un écrivain à domicile qui passe son temps planté devant son ordi.

-Pathétique.

Je lui grognai dessus comme un chat irrité et il gloussa.

-_Bref_. Olivier n'est pas ici, mais quelqu'un d'autre est à la maison, et jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de danger, je préfèrerais que tu ailles habiter chez ton -queue-pieds-qui-puent.

-Eh beh, quel changement de conversation. (Il me scruta, plissant soudainement des yeux.) Comment ça « jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de danger » ? Dans quel coup foireux tu t'es encore fourré ? Si c'est encore à propos de ce charmeur de serpent à l'ego démesuré je vais le…

-Non, non, pas du tout ! Mais c'est important, j'aimerai que tu me laisses régler ça.

-… pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-Je ne sais pas. Au moins une semaine.

-Une _semaine _! S'écria Blaise. Si tu crois que je vais m-p…

Quand je vis Blaise perdre ses mots et écarquiller les yeux en regardant un point derrière moi, je me retournai brutalement. Harry s'avançait doucement, prudemment vers nous, traversant le salon. Il avait l'air de sortir d'une semaine entière de cuite. Le look « gueule de bois » lui allait à merveille, ce gredin. Il était tout froissé, ébouriffé et bon à croquer. En parlant de crocs, il avait les siens descendus et bien visibles. Pour l'anonymat et la discrétion on repassera.

Rompant mon reluquage vampirique, je me précipitais vers les fenêtres pour tirer les rideaux et je sortis un paquet de sang de donneur de type A du frigo. Je plaçai le sachet entre ses mains gelées avant de traîner Blaise vers la porte. Harry ne nous prêta même pas attention, bien trop occupé à s'affaler contre le rebord de l'évier en avalant goulument le liquide rouge. Il saisit une bouteille et la mit dans le micro-onde.

-Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dray, ça ce n'est _pas_ Olivier, bafouilla Blaise.

-Il m'a suivi jusqu'à la maison, lui dis-je avec un petit rire penaud, on peut l'garder ?

Blaise glissa son regard sur les épaules larges, les cheveux en batailles et les fesses rebondies. Il sourit, les yeux pétillants et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-N'y pense même pas, le coupai-je, pince-sans-rire, pointant un doigt menaçant entre ses yeux.

Blaise roula des yeux.

-Okay, mais uniquement parce que c'est tout à fait ton type, ricana-t-il. Cheveux mi- longs, musculeux, un air de Bad Boy et un cul à mordre. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas encore violé d'ailleurs…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est _pas_ mon genre de mec ! M'indignai-je.

-Qui n'est pas ton genre ? demanda une voix fatiguée derrière moi.

-Le Père Noël, répondit Blaise. Il les préfère brun, anglais, et sans barbe.

Je lui envoyai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Blaise, je présume ? Devina le vampire.

-Le seul et l'unique, répondit l'intéressé fièrement.

-C'est sûr qu'avec deux comme toi, on serait pas dans la merde, marmonnai-je.

Blaise m'ignora.

-Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom, Golden Boy ? Susurra mon ami.

-Harry, coupai-je le brun avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Juste Harry*(ndl : je m'éclate avec mes clins d'oeils).

Moins il en savait, mieux Blaise se porterait.

-C'est l'ami d'Hermione dont je t'avais parlé, continuai-je et Blaise hocha la tête. Il a eu des petits ennuis la nuit dernière alors je l'ai amené ici. C'est une situation temporaire.

-Dont tu ne peux parler à personne, ajouta Harry d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

J'hochai la tête avec emphase. Blaise déplaça son regard sur nos deux silhouettes tendues.

-Ok. Harry, dis-moi…qu'as-tu fais exactement à mon Blondie? Hm ? Parce qu'il a vraiment l'air crevé…demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de bafouiller.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait !

Une lumière espiègle flasha dans les yeux de mon futur ex-meilleur ami.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis désolé pour lui.

Il ignora mon sifflement indigné.

-Combien pour le faire monter dans sa chambre et arrêter de me parler ? demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

Alors que je restai bouche bée devant sa grossièreté, Blaise toussa un « enfoiré » dans son poing. J'accrochai son regard et secouai la tête violemment. Tousser « enfoiré » à l'encontre d'un vampire exténué, ronchon et à l'ouïe surpuissante n'était pas un choix très judicieux. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge.

-Je veux dire, comment as-tu réussi à entraîner mon lâche et peureux meilleur ami dans tes galères ? J'aurai compris si vous couchiez ensemble, mais vu que l'air perpétuellement constipé de Dray est toujours là, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le cas. Ou que t'es vraiment naze au pieu, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis sourit lentement avec un air de playboy qui voulait tout dire. La plupart des hommes auraient sauté sur l'occasion de se vanter comme de vieux porcs machos sur leurs prouesses sexuelles, en rajoutant quelques remarques crues et hautement déplacées. Mais pas Harry. Harry avait tellement confiance en lui, savait tellement ce qu'il valait, qu'il ne fit qu'ignorer Blaise comme on ignore un idiot complètement ignorant.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Trop sexy. _Reste calme Draco. Reste _calme_.

-L'argent, murmura Harry avec le même ton rauque épuisé. Je suis toujours impressionné par ce que les gens sensés peuvent faire sous l'influence de l'argent.

Les yeux verts prairies de Blaise s'écarquillèrent de panique avant que tout son corps ne se tourne vers moi.

-Tu m'avais dis qu'on allait mieux ! S'écria-t-il, alarmé.

_Eh bien je t'ai mentis._ Je ne voulais pas que Blaise s'inquiète alors qu'il avait ses études et ses partiels à travailler. Il devait se concentrer sur son avenir, et moi je devais apporter l'argent pour nous faire tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un avocat avec du boulot et qu'il m'aide à mettre de la nourriture dans le frigo (ça rime ! Hohoho !). En attendant c'était moi seul qui avais un emploi, et lui qui avait un rêve. Je lançai un regard noir à Harry qui aurait terrifié n'importe quel homme, mais il ne fit que m'ignorer, visiblement aveugle à la détresse qui avait explosée dans la cuisine.

-On va mieux… maintenant, lui dis-je avec un sourire penaud. Il nous donne 25.000 livres pour une semaine d'hébergement. Avec tout ça on sera tranquille pour plusieurs mois !

Blaise nous regarda à tour de rôle avec des yeux hésitants.

-Et c'est sans danger ? demanda-t-il.

-Evidement ! Reniflai-je. (_Menteuuuur !_ chantonnai-je intérieurement.) Mais Harry préfère qu'il y ait le moins de personnes possibles au courant de sa… situation. Y'a pas de danger, dis-je avec une parfaite sincérité. Hermione ne m'aurait jamais mis en danger, tu le sais bien.

J'étais un _excellent_ menteur. Même Blaise et son regard scrutateur ne pouvaient pas me démasquer quand je jouai sérieusement la comédie. Je faisais parfois semblant de mal la jouer pour que Blaise se persuade qu'il savait lire en moi, même quand je mentais. Mais c'était faux.

Manipulateur, moi ? Un Malfoy, voilà tout.

Blaise me scruta mais mon visage était modulé comme je le voulais, et aucune émotion autre que l'honnêteté et l'encouragement ne transperçait. Il finit par soupirer et hocher la tête.

-Ok, si vous voulez. Je vais faire mes valises.

-Fais donc, murmura Harry.

Blaise lui envoya un baiser qui le fit grimacer, puis me fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers l'étage. Je soupirai de soulagement quand j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer. J'avais hâte qu'il s'en aille loin d'ici, loin du danger. Qu'il soit en sécurité chez son copain du moment. Un copain _humain_.

Et malodorant des pieds.

Je ricane, je ricane.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je à Harry.

Il s'assis lourdement sur le tabouret-bar du comptoir et se pencha près de la boite à biscuit One-Piece. Il but une gorgée de sa bouteille. Ça me fit bizarre de voir ce grand type baraqué et viril dans notre maison (légèrement) efféminée. Surtout qu'il était grincheux, mais d'une docilité surprenante.

-Faible. Nauséeux. Comme si je pouvais me rendormir à chaque moment, même si c'est la nuit. Je suis juste venu pour avoir plus de sang. J'ai pris un temps alarmant pour gravir l'escalier du sous-sol, ça m'a demandé plus d'effort et de concentration que je n'aimerai l'avouer, cracha-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

Cet homme détestait visiblement être en position de faiblesse.

-Je pourrai mettre une glacière dans ta tente, si tu veux. Mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'ingérer plus de sang si tu te sens nauséeux ?

Ses sourcils se plissèrent. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas la question. Je suppose que c'est normal pour un vampire d'avoir oublié ce qu'était qu'un mal de ventre.

-Quand un humain à la nausée, il évite de manger pour ne pas vomir, expliquai-je.

-Oui, sauf que je ne suis pas humain, répondit-il avec un air inamical, comme si l'implication l'avait insulté.

J'ignorai le ton hautain avec difficulté.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

_Ducon_.

-Relativement, compte tenu de l'environnement.

Je préférai ignorer ça aussi, sinon un couteau aiguisé aurait volé vers un vampire incivil et je ne voulais rien abimer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry, levant les yeux vers les pelotes d'herbes suspendues au plafond, à sécher.

- Des récoltes de mon jardin. Lavande, camomille, menthe, vanille… j'aime faire mon propre thé, j'ai aussi des herbes pour cuisiner. Et Blaise est une vraie princesse, il adore les bains parfumés, souris-je.

Ses yeux rétrécirent en deux fentes suspicieuses.

-Tu as l'air d'énormément t'y connaître en plantes.

-Ouais, puisque c'est _moi_ qui t'ai empoisonné, persiflai-je. Je fais parti d'une grande organisation secrète anti-vampire. En fait, après avoir trafiqué ton sang, j'ai décidé de revenir sur la scène de crime pour trébucher sur ton corps inconscient, te ramener chez moi, et tout ça dans le but de devenir ton serviteur attitré. Je suis de toute évidence le plus grand stratège criminel depuis le docteur Moriarty.

Harry renifla mais ne dit plus rien. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. Ses mains tremblaient autour de sa bouteille. Ses épaules étaient basses, comme s'il avait du mal à supporter le poids de sa tête. Ou peut-être était-ce le poids de son ego ? De sa connerie ? C'est sûr que tout ça devait être lourd à supporter.

-Tu te sens assez fort pour prendre une douche ? Tu as encore des, euh… des taches rouges sur ton visage. Et l'air de zombi débraillé n'est pas top non plus, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements froissés et frotta une main sur son visage sillonné.

-Si tu penses avoir des problèmes à rester debout aussi longtemps je peux te caler un tabouret ou une chaise dans la douche, lui offris-je en me tapotant mentalement dans le dos pour ma gentillesse et ma prévenance.

-Tu veux dire comme ces chaises de vieux en plastique ?

-Euh…

-Celles desquelles ils tombent pour ne jamais se relever ?

-Euuh… oui ?

-Je suis prêt à risquer de rester debout, trancha-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son air traumatisé, et je vis Harry sourire en me regardant, les yeux soudainement pétillants.

* * *

-Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer tomber sur un shampoing qui ne sent pas le fruit, la fleur ou une combinaison du genre ? Entendis-je à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu es dans une maison d'ex-bourge aussi flamboyant qu'ils sont gays. Considère–toi chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas de princesses Disney sur les étiquettes, répliquai-je juste derrière la porte.

Et cela uniquement parce que Blaise et moi préférons les _princes_ Disney.

Et que je déteste le rose.

Heureusement qu'il y avait une porte, sinon Harry aurait vu mon ricanement. Blaise apparu au bout du couloir, un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Il s'approcha et jeta un regard à la porte fermée. Un sourire lascif étira ses lèvres et il remua des sourcils avec espièglerie.

-T'as jeté un coup d'oeil? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avec un ton avide.

-Pas s'il veut que je hurle au viol, répondit Harry d'une voix amusée.

Blaise et moi sursautâmes. Une telle ouïe, c'était juste terrifiant.

-Non, grinçai-je en rougissant.

-T'es nul.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Juste pas un pervers dans ton genre.

-C'est naturel, pas pervers, répliqua-t-il en levant le menton. Le fait que tu n'aies même pas essayé de te rincer l'oeil me fait m'interroger sur ta santé sexuelle, Dray. Peut-être devrais-tu…

-Tu as fini de faire tes bagages ? Le coupai-je, rouge de mortification et de colère.

Harry nous _entendait_ par Merlin ! Blaise rit, s'amusant de toute évidence comme un fou à mes dépends. Pour changer.

-Ouaip. (Son regard se fit sérieux). Draco, tu es sûr que ça va aller pour toi ? Même s'il est canon dans son genre Aragorn du Seigneur des Anneaux, avec ses lèvres pleines, son air sauvage et indomptable, l'intensité et la puissante de son aura… qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà? (Moi-même j'avais oublié, bien trop prit dans mes fantasmes Tolkien-iens) Ah oui. Donc, euh, à part son amitié avec Hermione, tu le connais à peine.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu connais Hermione, dis-je en haussant des épaules. S'il me tue, elle le déchiquettera avant de le brûler et de le jeter dans d'anciennes latrines abandonnées.

-… Okay, admit-il.

Hermione. A côté d'elle Chuck Norris est un bisounours qui se fait pipi dessus.

-Mais n'oublie pas de m'envoyer ses renseignements par mail, histoire que je sache quoi dire à la police après ta disparition.

-Sympa, murmurai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-VIOLENCE CONJUGALE ! Hurla-t-il en me faisant sursauter.

-T'es dingue ! Va te faire soigner ! Haletai-je en me tenant le cœur.

Il ricana, le chien.

-Bon, et tant que vous y êtes, n'oubliez pas de baiser comme des singes hurleurs en chaleur.

-Q-quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Hoquetai-je, scandalisé et rouge de honte.

Blaise rit en s'éloignant, fier de lui.

-Appelle-moi tous les jours ! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître au coin du couloir. J't'aime ma poule !

-J't'aime aussi gros boule !

J'entendis le « clac » d'une fessée et ses rires s'éloigner.

La porte se ferma et je soupirai en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et balançai ma tête en arrière, la tapant doucement contre le mur.

-Ses parents ne devraient pas lui avoir appris à parler, c'est une arme de destruction massive, méditai-je tout haut.

Je fermai les yeux et songeai aux Kit-Kat que j'avais cachés derrière l'encyclopédie, dans le salon. C'était mieux que de penser à Harry, nu de l'autre côté de cette minuscule porte. Harry et son corps de gladiateur (oui, j'étais dans ma période gladiateur sexy, _et alors ?_). Harry avec l'eau coulant sur ses muscles saillants. Harry la tête renversée en arrière, se passant du gel douche sur les parties intimes… Hmmm… et dire que ça faisait des mois que j'avais vu Napolé… Olivier. J'avais _vraiment_ besoin d'être « envahi » !

Un bruit sourd à l'intérieur de la salle de bain m'arracha à mes délires libidineux. Je me décollai du mur et collai mon oreille à la porte.

-Harry ? Appelai-je. Tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse.

Je secouai la poignée. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, mais je ne voulais pas entrer sauf si j'étais absolument obligé.

-Harry ! Criai-je.

Pas de réponse. Je soupirai.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça, grognai-je. Harry, je rentre, essaie de te couvrir !

_Pense à l'argent, pense à l'argent, pense à l'argent…_

J'ouvris lentement la porte, respirant difficilement dans le nuage de buée. J'ouvris la porte en grand pour évacuer le brouillard et échappais un cri de surprise. Harry était étendu sur le sol (oui, _encore, _ce type avait besoin d'un abonnement) à demi dans la douche, et l'autre moitié du corps sur le carrelage. De la mousse collait encore à ses cheveux sombres comme de petites touffes de givrage dans la nuit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses longs cils noirs reposant sur ses joues pâles. A cause de (_GRÂCE À !_) sa nudité totale, je vis tout ce que j'avais loupé dans la cuisine : de longues jambes, un estomac plats avec de délicieuses plaques de chocolat, LE « V » qui amène au paradis guidé par un chemin de poils noirs qui partaient de son nombril pour descendre jusqu'à son imposant et parfaitement proportionné…

-Oh, morbleu! Glapis-je en me couvrant les yeux alors que le rouge me montait aux joues. Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai rien vu, juré !

Mais Harry était une fois de plus évanoui et ne semblait pas scandalisé que je mate impunément son corps de démon tentateur. Malgré ses doléances sur nos produits efféminés, la vapeur ambiante semblait intensifier son odeur naturelle boisée, la diffusant dans toute la pièce. Je la sentie s'incruster dans ma peau, me pénétrant, alors que je m'agenouillai à ses côtés.

-Harry ? Murmurai-je, secouant gentiment ses épaules. Réveille-toi, Belle aux Bois Dormants. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir quoi faire d'un vampire inconscient.

Alors que mes doigts caressaient sa joue, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ill sauta en position accroupie, ou tout du moins, il essaya, mais ses membres étaient trop faibles pour qu'il réussisse à maintenir une telle position. Il trébucha et tomba sur moi, me renversant sur le sol. J'avais maintenant le dos trempé et un vampire à demi conscient bien installé sur mon corps. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent, révélant ses crocs, alors qu'un grognement vibra dans sa poitrine. Les vibrassions se propagèrent de son torse au mien, envoyant un étrange frisson électrique traverser mon corps soudain hypersensible. Je me se serais bien collé plus à lui, si ce n'était pour les crocs menaçants. Il annihila la distance nous séparant, caressant du bout de son nez de mon cou à mes clavicules, ronronnant d'anticipation.

Tentant de reculer, je me rendis soudainement compte que jusqu'à cet instant, j'avais eu affaire au Harry Potter civilisé. Mais _ça_, c'était le monstre assoiffé de sang qui sommeillait perpétuellement en lui, libéré de ses chaînes. C'était ainsi que notre première rencontre cuisinière aurait pu se terminer : avec lui positionné au-dessus de moi, prêt à attaquer pour me vider de la vie qui coulait en moi, me déchiquetant comme un anim… BEUUUUUURKKKKKKK !

J'hurlais. Pas de peur mais de dégoût pendant qu'Harry vomissait deux bouteilles de sang sur le devant de ma chemise.

C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je vivais dans un _cauchemar_.

Harry gémit pitoyablement et s'écroula sur moi, me clouant efficacement au sol en me coupant la respiration.

« Ecraser par un vampire gerbeur » allait être une cause de décès terriblement embarrassante. Mon seul réconfort était que Blaise allait sûrement s'étouffer à mort à force de rire.

Je grognai, au bord des larmes et de la nausée. Je passais mes mains sur ses pectoraux et poussais de toutes mes forces. Harry bougea à peine. Quand mes bras cédèrent sous la fatigue, il s'effondra une fois de plus sur moi, me donnant encore plus de difficultés à respirer.

_Hermione, j'aurai ta peau. Je te traquerai et te déchiquèterai avec toute la force de mon désespoir et de mon humiliation pour m'avoir mis dans une telle situation. _

Et dire que je venais de jeter la seule personne qui aurait été susceptible de m'aider hors de la maison pour plusieurs jours.

J'allais crever ainsi, sur le sol de ma salle de bain, couvert de vomis de vampire, et écrasé par un type mort qui ne m'aimait même pas. Pitoyable.

-Bon, au moins, il est nu, grommelai-je.

* * *

Argh, chanceux Draco, CHANCEUX ! Interdiction de te plaindre quand tu n'as qu'à lever le bras pour palper des fesses vampiriques à se damner ! ALORS CHUT !

Comment ça c'est moi qui le fait parler ?… Ah oui.

Au fait hahaha je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais le livre de Harchy Porter*, c'est Harry Potter ! * se tape une barre toute seule devant sa pauvre blague*

Aloors comment vous trouvez Blaise ? J'adore écrire ses dialogues, je m'éclate à chacune de mes fics quand il apparaît ! (Bon okay… pour l'instant il n'est que dans Deal et Pain I.T.N, mais je l'aime dans les deux, roh !) ^^

**Dans le prochain chapitre** Draco se déboite encore plus l'épaule, se fait griller au mauvais moment et se retrouve en une position… dangereuse. * sourire angélique * ça vous avance à rien hein ? Mwhahaha TO BE CONTINUEEEED !

_Ayase_, qui vous envoie des bons pour des rouleaux de papiers-cul Dior.

Eh beh oui, pourquoi toujours de la bouffe ? Faisons dans le PRATIQUE, l'utilitaire y'a que ça de vrai ! Et puis Dior quoi, je me fous pas de votre gueule! (Comment ça "si"?)

… Bon, bonne nuit à tous.


End file.
